Soul Reaper Puppy
by CaptainKomaCute
Summary: A new Soul Reaper joins the Seventh Division... and he has a secret that might just shake the entire Gotei 13 to the core.
1. 1

Alright, here we go. First story and feeling kind of nervous, but here's hoping you enjoy. FIRST: I DO NOT ON BLEACH; IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO! IF I OWNED BLEACH, KOMAMURA WOULD GET MORE SCREEN TIME!

Chapter One: The New Recruit

"So, this is the Seventh?" Koji mused, looking up at the barracks. Certainly, this was bigger than what they had at the Academy. Koji stood there, swallowing hard, shaking slightly as he double-checked the document he had been given. The document stated his division, his captain, and his duties.

Division: Seventh

Captain: Sajin Komamura

Duties: To be given at the captain's digression

"Nothing like certainty," Koji snorted as he folded the document up once more. He looked back at the barracks and found himself hesitating again. The familiar questions rolled through his head: _Will they like me? What'll they think of me? Am I good enough?_

He took a deep breath and approached the barrack's front door. Whatever came next, he would take it. He was tired of being "shy Koji Shimizu". Now, he was an official Soul Reaper, not some Academy student. He had to prove himself now.

He knocked, and jumped back in surprise when the door opened so swiftly. Standing on the other side was someone with sunglasses, a blank face, and a flap-top haircut. Koji's first reaction was _Yakuza_, but his second was of confusion. Who was this guy?

"Can I help you?" the man asked curiously and Koji found himself snapped back to the present and out of his own thoughts.

"Uh... Yes," Koji said, annoyed that he was stumbling over his own words. "I... uh..." He held out his document which the man took and looked over. "I think... Is this the right place?"

"Are you Koji Shimizu?"

"Yes."

"Then yes," the man replied. "According to this, you're supposed to report directly to Captain Komamura on your first day."

"I guess."

"Come with me," the man said. He stepped aside to allow Koji entrance. "By the way," the man said, leading Koji through the barracks, "I'm the lieutenant of the Seventh. Tetsuzaemon Iba."

"I'm Koji."

"I know."

There was an uncomfortable pause until they reached the captain's office. Iba turned and looked over Koji once more before saying, "You need to toughen up. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Sorry."

"We'll get that straightened out in no time." Iba did not smile, yet his words were somewhat encouraging. He knocked on the door to the office and a low, gruff voice answered, making Koji jump slightly.

"Enter!" the voice said.

Iba pushed the door open, but moved aside so that its occupant could not see him. Instead, the occupant saw only Koji, who seemed to be frozen on the spot. Unceremoniously, Iba pushed him forward and Koji fell into the office, his face hitting the hard-wood floor painfully. No sooner had Koji fell into the room did Iba close the door, leaving him alone with the captain and the captain's deep, intimidating voice.

The sound of shuffling papers caught Koji's attention and he looked up at the captain... and suppressed his gasp of surprise. He had honestly expected a captain like the Sixth Division had... not a dog...

_But I'm not complaining_, Koji thought. A part of him was excited; he had always loved canines. Yet it soon became clear that the captain was not focused on him at all.

"E-excuse me... sir...?"

The captain did not look up. "Yes?"

Koji cleared his throat. "I was told that this was my division... I was given this paper." To his shock, he realized that Iba had not handed the document back. He suppressed another gasp and continued to speak. "I was told to..."

"You are Koji Shimizu, are you not?" Captain Komamura inquired.

"Y-yes."

"I've seen your scores."

Koji winced slightly. A part of him knew that he had bungled the final tests. Komamura was probably going to suggest that he return to the Academy and study harder.

"I want you to fill a new vacancy."

Koji looked up in surprise.

"Our third seat was just transferred to another division, the Eighth, I think," Komamura said. "I think you'll do well as our new third seat."

Koji nodded, then noticed just how distracted the dog-captain was. "Captain Komamura? Is everything okay?"

For the first time, the captain looked up at the newcomer, as if just now aware of his presence. "Yes, everything is fine." When Koji did not move, Komamura said, "You're dismissed."

Koji nodded and turned to walk out, but he stopped himself. "Excuse me, sir. May I ask a question?"

"I suppose," Komamura said, once more distracted by his paperwork.

"What kind of dog are you?"

Komamura's ear flicked and he looked up again and Koji heard a low growl come from his new captain. "I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf."

"Sorry, sir."

"Tetsuzaemon will show you to your quarters," Komamura remarked, "and before you leave I should tell you that I'd like you to report to my office tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

There was a pause between them.

"Dismissed," Komamura snarled.


	2. 2

Here we go: Chapter 2... Here's hoping that somebody can enjoy this chapter. This is my first story, so I am very open to people's suggestions and whatnot, so enjoy and review; glad to hear from anyone who reads.\

Chapter 2: First Day

Koji sat awake in his quarters, hardly believing his luck. Not even a full day, and he's already a THIRD seat. He had thought that he'd botched everything, but maybe he had done better than ever. True, he had not done anything to truly deserve it yet, but he knew he could prove himself. Just a few days and he'd show them all what he could do.

And Captain Komamura...

Somehow, Koji had known that he would end up in a division with a bizarre captain, and he had been prepared for the "Mad Scientist" Division-the Twelfth. But having a dog-a wolf-for a captain...

A great yawn erupted from a few doors down and Koji jerked in surprise. Perhaps it was the captain now, lying down to get some rest himself, for the yawn was quickly followed by a small bark-like noise.

Koji found himself yawning to and put his head down on his pillow, clutching his zanpakuto close to him... Would he be asked to use it later? Was he really ready to showcase his zanpakuto?

Did they know that he had never said his zanpakuto's name?

The thought of being discharged or demoted passed through Koji's mind and worry quickly followed. Everyone should know their sword's name. He looked at his; yes, this zanpakuto had a name, but Koji did not like to use it. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to.

Yawning once more, Koji's eyes fluttered closed and he drifted away into sleep.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight spilled into Koji's quarters and warmed his face. Instinctively, he rolled away from it, attempting to ignore it completely, but almost immediately, he jumped up. This was his first day! He can't be late!

He hurriedly readied himself for the day and, just as he pulled his hakama on, something interesting happened. A small, brown dog walked happily into his quarters and settled down on his bed, just as content as ever. Koji stopped with his hakama just over his knees, watching the dog curiously before someone else burst into the room.

"Goro, there you are," said a relieved voice.

Captain Komamura stepped into the room, oblivious to Koji completely as he moved towards the dog and picked him up. Then, as he turned, he saw Koji who straightened up immediately.

"Good morning, Third Seat," Komamura said.

"Good morning, sir," Koji echoed.

Komamura turned away and said very calmly, "Come to my office when you are... presentable. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Koji raised his eyebrow in confusion before he realized his hakama were still around his knees. He quickly pulled them up with an embarrassed chortle. Komamura, with Goro in his arms, walked out and Koji felt sweat roll down his forehead and back. His first day and he had already made a complete fool of himself.

Once dressed, he double-checked himself and, satisfied, left his quarters and walked to the captain's office. What should he say to make up for earlier? What _could_ he say?

Forcing himself to stay calm, Koji knocked on the door.

"Enter," Komamura's voice ordered, and Koji entered, glad to be walking in instead of being pushed by Iba, who was right now at his captain's side.

"Sir, you called for me?" Koji said calmly, keeping his head down.

"Yes, I did," Komamura said. Then, to Iba, he said, "You're dismissed."

Iba nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Koji alone with the captain once more.

"I have a few things I need to talk to you about; mostly concerning your duties within the division," Komamura said. "But first, we have something rather important to talk of."

"Sir, if it's about earlier, I apologize for my attire."

"Make no apologies," Komamura said. "I should not have simply walked into your room. But that is not the issue here. Lieutenant Iba has been asked to take care of some duties in the World of the Living. Because of that, for an unknown amount of time, I need someone to fill in for him until he returns. As my third seat, you are the most qualified."

"Th-thank you, sir,b-but are you sure-?"

"Which will require you to work closely with me," Komamura continued, as if Koji had never spoken. "I expect you to be able to handle the workload."

"Y-yes, sir," Koji said, stumbling over his words.

"Excellent," Komamura said. "For right now, what I need you to do is to help me with a bit of paperwork. I may need you to deliver these papers to other divisions. I know I have one from the Fourth; one of our officers was injured during his last assignment."

Koji nodded, seeing the stack of papers on Komamura's desk.

"Pull up that chair and let's get to work," Komamura ordered, indicating the chair off to the side, pushed haphazardly against the wall.

* * *

It was just past noon when Koji had finally been able to relax his eyes. He rubbed them quickly, and let out yawn. Then, remembering the captain, he tried to pass off the yawn as a cough. Komamura looked down at him.

"Yes, I'm a bit tired of this droll work as well," Komamura said. He sifted through the documents quickly, picked out a few, and handed them to Koji. "Come. We will deliver these in person."

"Deliver?" Koji echoed. He looked at the documents; yes, these were to go to other divisions.

"Yes. I will accompany you for today," Komamura said. "Come. A leisurely walk is one of life's great pleasures."

* * *

Yes, the walk was better than doing actual work, but it was slightly awkward. Komamura was never one for small talk. Koji had tried to speak a few times, but Komamura's short, clipped answers led him to believe that the captain preferred not to speak.

They delivered the documents quickly and started to return to the division when Komamura spoke.

"How are you enjoying your day so far?"

Koji was so surprised to be engaged in conversation by Komamura that he was temporarily taken aback. He hesitated a moment before saying, "It's pretty fun."

"You're lying to me."

Koji winced. He was. "Well, it's work..."

"Life itself is work," Komamura answered. Then, with a slightly different tone, he said, "What's wrong? You seem nervous."

"I am, kind of," Koji replied.

"Why?"

"Everything just seems like it's happening fast," Koji replied. "One minute, I'm a third seat. The next, I'm your lieutenant. It's just... so much so fast."

"I understand that. But don't worry," Komamura said. Then he did something odd; his hand reached over and touched Koji's shoulder. They had stopped walking and Koji looked up into Komamura's golden eyes. "Remember, that being part of my division means you'll always have support when you need it."

"Thank you, captain."

And a strangely familiar feeling wormed its way into Koji's body, one he had not felt since he had seen his parents. Koji partially expected to see his father's face instead of Komamura's, but Komamura had started walking again and Koji jogged to catch up.

"Captain, can I ask you a question?" Koji asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm good enough to be your lieutenant?"

"It's just until Tetsuzaemon returns from his mission."

"Okay, then what about me being your third seat?" Koji asked.

"You were talented enough to warrant my attention, so yes," Komamura replied. "There is no reason for you to be so nervous, Third Seat Shimizu."

"Koji."

"Hm?"

"My friends call me Koji." _They would if I had any friends_, Koji thought.

"If that is what you wish," Komamura remarked. "Come. We have a bit more work to do today."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, Chapter Three-Might not be as good as the others, but who cares? I'm having fun. So, yeah, here comes Chapter Three

Chapter Three-Frightening Power

It truly was not as hard as Koji had originally thought, filling in for Iba. Komamura rarely asked for help, leaving Koji mostly to his own devices and giving him time to relax. When they did not work, Koji would try (not always succeed) to accompany Komamura on his walks around the Seireitei with Goro. Truthfully, the only thing about his work that bothered him was that the captain was so distant. Any questions Koji would ask would be answered vaguely or dodged altogether. More often than not, Komamura would act like he did not even hear.

Three days after his pseudo-promotion (as he called it, since he would be demoted once Iba returned), Koji had received word from one of the lower-ranked men to report for training. Somehow, this seemed to have taken too long. After all, Soul Reapers should always be training to keep up the fight against the Hollows, right?

Koji followed the man to the training field, where a surprise awaited him: men from the Sixth Division (and Captain Kuchiki himself) had joined them. They stood facing each other, as if ready to wage war. Captain Komamura was off to the side discussing something with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, seemingly unaware of Koji's arrival.

"Captain," Koji gasped when he approached.

"Ah, Koji," Komamura said dismissively. "This is your first training session, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Koji said, "as an official member of a division, anyway."

"Yes. You should do fine," Komamura said. "Today is something simple: one-on-one sparring. Captain Kuchiki has agreed to assist us with our training, so the Sixth Division will be joining us today."

"Yes, sir."

Captain Kuchiki turned the assembled divisions and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I would like each unseated officer to pair up with another officer from the other division who is also unseated. Each seated officer will spar with the person who is equal to their rank."

It took a small while, but they were quickly paired up, and afterwards, Koji noticed something; the Sixth's Third Seat was missing.

"As you can see," Captain Kuchiki said, seemingly to no one in particular, "my Third Seat is currently off on assignment. Therefore, I would like you to spar with Renji."

It took Koji a moment to understand, but when he did, he nodded. He started to move, but Komamura put his hand on his shoulder (that gesture was starting to become more familiar by the day) and shook his head.

"Wait for them to finish their sparring. Many of them would like to see what lieutenant-class Soul Reapers are capable of."

Koji nodded, a small shred of pride brimming inside him. Komamura thought that he was lieutenant-class.

* * *

As the sparring matches winded down, they were gradually increasing in intensity and rank. Finally, the fourth seats had completed their matches and moved out of the way, clearing the "stage" for the lieutenant-class Soul Reapers. And, now that he looked, Koji had realized that an audience had accumulated, not just from the Seventh and Sixth Divisions. Gradually, the number of spectators had increased, as more people from other divisions had joined them. Even a few captains (Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Unohana, and Captain Ukitake) had come to watch. They stood off to the side among their subordinates, waiting intently.

"It's your turn," Komamura remarked when Koji had not moved.

"Oh, yes, sir," Koji replied hurrying to join Lieutenant Abarai-_Renji_, as the lieutenant had corrected him earlier-for the match. He faced Renji with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Aren't you going to draw your sword?" Renji asked; his was already drawn, though not yet released.

"Oh, yeah," Koji said and he withdrew it, nearly dropping it in his excitement. He stared at it; a standard-length sword with a blue handle and a simplistic, hexagonal tsuba. Renji watched with near embarrassment as his opponent fumbled with his own sword, holding it out as if afraid he might cut himself.

"BEGIN!" Captain Kuchiki's voice rang out among the throng of spectators and Renji had already moved; he vanished in a display of Shunpo. Koji remained still, seemingly not having heard the captain's voice...

A loud clang rang out through the grounds, as metal clashed with metal; Renji had attempted to strike from behind, but Koji had smoothly blocked it with his own sword, having moved just enough to block it... and something was different. His head slowly turned to gaze over his shoulder-once blue eyes had now turned a deep, piercing gold.

"Are you ready, Lieutenant Abarai?" he asked, and the voice sounded strangely distorted, as if two people were speaking at once. Caught off-guard, Renji stared in surprise at Koji before Koji's kick to his stomach sent him reeling backwards. Koji pointed two fingers at Renji. "Hado 4: Byakurai."

The lightning bolt dashed forward, but Renji had regained his composure. He dodged it quickly and was airborne now, staring down at his opponent who had not moved from that spot. Renji dashed down at him, sword drawn.

Koji's feet moved slightly... and he vanished, reappearing above Renji had hovering easily. Renji stopped his downward descent and looked up. Koji's palm was pointed downward at him...

"Hado 33: Sokatsui."

A wave of blue flames burst out and Renji lifted his zanpakuto to block them; he collided with the ground with a resounding _BOOM!_ and Koji watched from where he floated, his expression vacant, indifferent, as he waited for the smoke to clear. When, finally, everything settled, Koji was looking at Renji with a raised eyebrow; his zanpakuto had changed. He had not even heard Renji release its Shikai.

Renji swung and the segmented, whip-like blade flew outwards. Koji dodged the numerous, repeated swings.

"Come on!" Renji yelled. "Show me your Shikai!"

And Koji vanished once more, appearing behind Renji. Sword still drawn, he held it upside down and looked carefully at Renji. "Once I release my sword, you won't be able to win."

"Don't count me out yet, new guy," Renji replied smugly. "I've got some tricks up my sleeve, you know."

Koji closed his eyes. "Very well..."

The air grew heavy. Renji's breath snagged slightly and from the corner of his vision, Koji could see the other captains, watching intently. Captain Hitsugaya's hand was already on his zanpakuto.

"Flash, Hikari no Inu."

A bright, bluish-white light enveloped Koji briefly before fading. Renji's vision blurred before clearing and he saw Koji's zanpakuto, frowning at how little it had actually changed. The blade had turned a deep, sapphire color, with a small chain hanging off the pommel like a tassel. The tsuba had changed as well; it was now shaped like a wolf's head, with the blade jutting out from the wolf's open mouth.

What surprised everyone was how different Koji looked. His hair, normally kept tied back into a ponytail, was flowing freely down his back. Wolf-like ears jutted out from his hair, replacing his human ones, and a wolf-like tail was visible, pointing out from the back of his hakama. A spiked collar had appeared around his neck, complete with a blank tag. Yet his face seemed more severe that ever, almost feral. His pupils had become vertical, turned to slits.

"That's it?" Renji asked. "That's your Shikai?"

"Apparently," Koji answered. "Hikari no Inu... The Dog of Light."

"And what's it do?"

"Be patient and I'll show you." Koji lifted Hikari no Inu above his head and spoke in a low voice. "The first ability is called 'Kessho'." He slashed at the air-a wave of clear, sharp, ice-like objects spiked up from the ground and rushed forward and Renji jumped to the side as the the clear spikes vanished when they missed.

"Ice?"

"Crystals," Koji corrected. "Kessho is the ability to turn light particles-photons-into a solid form which become crystals."

"Ah," Renji said. "I see... Is there more?"

Koji pointed the tip of his sword at Renji and a small orb of blue light appeared. Koji could see all the looks of confusion around him as streams of blue energy fed into the orb, making it larger and larger.

"Is that a cero?" Renji called. When Koji did not reply, Renji's took a deep breath and a shout echoed through the uneasy silence. "BANKAI!"

A wave of spiritual energy erupted from Zabimaru and, once minute later, it had been replaced by the skeletal figure of Renji's Bankai-Hihio Zabimaru.

A beam of energy erupted from the orb of light at the tip of InuHikari and it collided with Renji's Bankai, exploding with force. Slowly, the Bankai unraveled, revealing Renji who had used Hihio Zabimaru to protect himself, wrapping it around himself.

"Was that a cero?" Renji demanded.

"Not really," Koji replied. "It gathers energy from every bit of light it can that it fires as a beam of energy. Not exactly a cero, but not different."

"So you aren't just some weakling, are you?" Renji asked.

"No."

Renji flicked his wrist and the massive Bankai responded. The serpentine head hissed loudly, and attacked. Koji held out his own sword and attempted to hold it at bay, but the Bankai's power was pushing him backward, his feet skidding across the ground.

From where he stood beside the other captains, Komamura watched his new recruit carefully, truly impressed. He would have never expected such a young, nervous kid to have such amazing power. And yet...

"You recruit has great power," Captain Kuchiki remarked.

"Yes," Hitsugaya agreed. "I could use someone with his skill."

"Thank you," Komamura said. "I am as impressed as you are."

"He's stlil holding back, isn't he?" Ukitake wondered. "I feel like there is something he isn't willing to show us. Do you think he has achieved Bankai? Anything's possible, Sajin."

"I do not know," Komamura replied honestly.

"If he has, then that would explain why he's doing so well against Lieutenant Abarai," Unohana offered. "I would like to see if he truly has a Bankai."

"Yes," Komamura said. "That would be interesting."

Then it happened again; the pressure increased. The other captains could feel it, heaviness weighing down on them and Komamura's eyes narrowed. With a quick display of Shunpo, he moved forward and grabbed Koji's arm.

"I think that's more than enough," Komamura said, looking carefully at Koji.

The other captains and division officers looked carefully at Komamura, amazed that he had stopped the match so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Abarai, but I think we have done enough training for today," Komamura said and everyone noticed that the sun was setting now, the sky steadily darkening in hues of pink and orange.

* * *

"You are quite powerful," Komamura noted as he and Koji led the Seventh back to their barracks.

"Thank you," Koji said genuinely. Since resealing his zanpakuto, Koji's eyes had gone back to their blue, and his wolfish qualities (the ears and tail) had vanished. He seemed to have reverted back to his usual, nervous self.

"I'm very impressed with what I saw," Komamura said. "You are very talented."

"I'm just an ordinary officer."

"Perhaps."

They were silent when they returned to the barracks and the officers returned to their quarters. They had just reached Koji's when Komamura cleared his throat.

"I am glad I have a talented officer like you in my division. I look forward to seeing your advancement."

"Yes, sir," Koji said with a small bow as he entered his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

This is it; This is the fourth chapter but I don't know if I should continue the story. Read and review if you want to and let me know if you want it continued.

Chapter 4-The Nightmare

Komamura found himself in his office. He had slept briefly, but had awoken after only just a few short hours. He hadn't even dressed much yet; he only wore his hakama. The sun had not even risen again and he was working. He wasn't sure why, but this recruit had made him slightly uneasy. He was almost too familiar, as if he had met this boy before. What is it about Koji Shimizu that made him so uneasy? Komamura sighed, which sounded more like a weak growl. Maybe was over-thinking things or just getting paranoid. Was he unjustified? After what happened with Aizen and Kaname...

A burst of reiryoku snapped him out of his own thoughts. It was brief, like a small flash, but enough to gain his attention. Komamura stood, and his chair scraped back as he moved around his desk and to his Third Seat's room. Rather than just enter as he had done before, he pressed his ear to the door and listened. Koji took deep, labored breaths, as if trying to stop himself from crying.

Worried, Komamura knocked.

"Come in," Koji said in a slightly choked voice.

Komamura entered and saw Koji on his feet, wiping his eyes and putting on a falsely brave face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," Koji lied.

"You do not need to lie to me," Komamura said. He moved over and sat on Koji's bed. Koji sat beside him and looked down at his own feet. "What is wrong, Third Se... _Koji_?"

"Just a dream. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

Another uncomfortable pause formed between them and Koji said after a few seconds, "Is it bad for a Soul Reaper to have nightmares?"

"No."

"Do you?"

"Sometimes." Then, he said, "What was your nightmare about?"

"It's not important."

"If it wasn't important, then I wouldn't have asked."

Taking a deep breath, Koji said, "It was about my father... I remember when he was killed... It was a Hollow. I watched it rip my father apart and..." He was starting to cry and shake with fear. "I'm sorry, Captain. I shouldn't be acting like this."

"It's understandable that it scares you; if it didn't, then I'd be even more concerned," Komamura explained. "And I'm glad that you can talk to me about this. It shows a level of trust that I like to have with my subordinates."

Then, as he had done so often now, Komamura put his hand on Koji's shoulder... but he did it in a strange way. He put his arm around Koji and Koji looked up at him. It was that same feeling as the first time he had done it... and, forgetting himself, Koji moved his head onto Komamura, surprised at how warm Komamura's fur felt. That's when he noticed that Komamura was shirtless, but he found that, right now, he didn't care. Yet, as a matter of professionalism, he hurriedly sat upright once more.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"If you want, you can sleep in my office while I work," Komamura said. "To my knowledge, it is not a good idea to be alone when you have bad dreams."

Koji nodded. "Thank you, Koma... _Captain_ Komamura."

Komamura nodded and led the way.

* * *

_Eh, short and sweet. I figured it would be a nice side to show of Koji after that weirdness when he fought Renji. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue it. I'm willing to take any kind of advice and criticism._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five... I hope this one is just as good, if not better, than what I already have. As always, criticisms are welcomed and suggestions are taken into account.

Chapter 5ive-Choices

Komamura watched Koji sleep in a chair against the wall, his head drooping slightly. Now that he could see the boy more closely, he had even more apprehension toward him, an unease that seemed to follow the boy whenever he was around. Before, Komamura assumed it had just been the nervousness that the boy seemed to live life around, but now, it seemed to be something else, something disconcerting. Even asleep, the boy was... strange.

He looked back at his work and found himself re-reading the same sentence numerous times. After a just a few minutes, he gave up attempting to work entirely. He simply could not with Koji there. Was it the light snore-like sound the boy was making, mumbling ever so slightly while he slept? Komamura shook his head. Was he becoming paranoid?

No. He was not paranoid. He had been so quick to appoint Koji to his position that he had not even taken the time to think it through. Yes, he had needed a new third seat. No, it did not have to be Koji Shimizu. He wondered absently why he did not simply promote his fourth seat to the position.

Koji stirred and Komamura watched. What he had found most disturbing was the power that was contained within Koji. During his sparring with Lieutenant Abarai, Koji had showed remarkable power... but there was no control. Did Koji even know how to control his power? And that change during battle; it was like watching another person.

It was like watching Kaname Tosen become Hollowfied.

A wave of fear, mingled with a sense of regret wormed its way through Komamura's mind, and shook him to the core. Was he setting up Koji to be another Kaname?

Komamura sighed, reaching a decision. He needed space.

* * *

Koji woke in Komamura's office, the stress of the night temporarily forgotten. He stood and yawned and looked around, expecting to see his captain already working. Surprised by Komamura's absence, Koji went to his quarters to hurriedly change out of his night clothes and into his shihakusho. He sighed deeply, absently wondering where his captain had gone and whether or not to start working without him. Probably; it was a good idea to get work done quickly, right?

Once dressed, he started towards his door, but then it happened... His vision swam, blurring crazily, until he could not focus on the handle. He shook his head and blinked, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate. His body shook with a sudden wave of exhaustion, as if his body had suddenly grown heavier. His breath hitched and became laborious as he tried to relax himself. Gradually, everything seemed to come back to normalcy, and he found himself calmer than before... In the back of his mind, he regretted ever having drawn his zanpakuto against Lieutenant Abarai, but he knew he would have been forced to either way. And that damned leech of a sword rested back against the wall farthest from the door. Hikari no Inu... Powerful and self-sacrificing.

When he was calm enough to see clearly, he reached to slide the door open, but it slid open on its own. Surprised, he stepped back, stumbling over his own two feet. He fell back and when he looked up, the Seventh's fourth seat, Nanami Chiba, looked at him with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't mention it," Koji replied. "Have you seen Captain Komamura?"

"There was a captain's meeting earlier," Chiba explained. "Captain Yamamoto called the captains and lieutenants to the First Division's barracks."

Koji's eyes opened wide and he jumped to his feet. Dizziness overtook him almost immediately, and he fell onto one knee, his head throbbing with small pangs of pain. Fourth Seat Chiba moved to his side, and helped him back up.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"N-no," Koji replied. "I need to go; I'm filling in for Lieutenant Iba." He started to leave, but Chiba's hand clapped onto his shoulder and stopped him. It left a chill, like winter's frost.

"If you'd stop for a moment and let me finish speaking, you'd know that you don't have to," she snapped. Koji calmed slightly, and exhaled as the dizzy spell steadily wore off. "Captain Komamura wants you to stay here until he comes back. He gave me this letter." She reached her right hand into her left sleeve and withdrew a folded note. Koji took it and read.

_Called to the First barracks. Will be back when finished. Stay behind at the barracks. Do nothing until I return.  
-Captain Komamura._

"Do nothing," Koji read. Somehow, the writing-even though he recognized Captain Komamura's handwriting-was cold. There was a kind of coldness in the writing that did not seem to match the captain's formerly warm demeanor. _Have I done something wrong?_ Koji wondered.

* * *

Komamura stood at the captain's meeting, hearing, yet not completely listening to Captain Yamamoto's words. He had heard enough to know that they had replaced Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tosen as captains, but that was one of the few things that had come through to him. Somehow, he felt alone in a room filled with the other captains and their lieutenants.

"Sajin," said a voice and Komamura looked to see Captain Ukitake, standing there with his newly appointed lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki. Komamura felt somewhat sheepish; he had not noticed when the meeting had ended. "Is something wrong? You seen distracted."

"It's nothing, Captain Ukitake," Komamura replied. "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Komamura said gruffly, with more venom than he had meant. He turned to walk away, but Captain Ukitake moved to walk alongside his comrade, a smile painted on his face.

"Why don't you stop by my barracks? We were going to throw a party to celebrate the new captains and, of course, Rukia's promotion," Ukitake offered.

"No, thank you, Captain," Komamura answered.

"Oh, well invite some of your officers. They are more than welcome."

"Yes, I shall," Komamura replied, glad that they had finally made it outside. Using shunpo, he hurried away from the First, dashing back to his own division. He entered the barracks as quietly and quickly as possible, noticed only when he walked by his subordinates. He moved to his office and closed the door. No sooner had he sat at his desk did the door open, and Third Seat Shimizu entered.

And he noticed it immediately; he looked slightly ill.

"Captain?" Koji asked.

"Yes, Third Seat Shimizu?"

"You wanted to see me when you came back, right?" Koji offered. He looked more shy than ever, his voice slightly more withdrawn. He spoke to his captain, but addressed the desk behind which Komamura sat.

"Do not worry about it, Third Seat," Komamura told him. "Go get some rest; you look like you could use it."

"I'm fine, sir. Really."

"That is an order."

Koji nodded sadly and said, "Yes, sir," and he backed out of the office.

* * *

_What did i do? Am I in trouble for something? _The questions swirled around in Koji's mind and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his quarters. He did not dare disobey a direct order from the captain, but something was wrong, very wrong, in Komamura's abrupt change in demeanor. Had something happened? Had he already made a mistake? Maybe it was the paperwork-he could have done something wrong withe the paperwork. Or maybe it was something during the training. Did something during the training make the captain lose faith in him?

Had he already failed? Had he let someone down again?

Koji suppressed the urge to cry. He was a Soul Reaper now; Soul Reapers don't cry.

_I always knew you were a failure_...

That phrase, not uttered by Koji in the present, but by a voice in the past... That taunting voice that had played on Koji's memory for as long as he could remember... Even years later, it pulled at him... More tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall, but he did not sob. It took everything he had to keep himself from sobbing.

Newly found resolve boiled inside of him. His eyes turned to Hikari no Inu, propped against the wall, and he looked at it intently. It was time for a change. He moved over to the sword and held it, sheathed, in his hands.

"I know you hear me," Koji told the sword. No reply. _"Hello?"_ No reply. _"DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Koji winced and flinched at the sound of Hikari no Inu's voice, shouting at him from within the blade. It was snarky and prideful.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk."

_"About what?"_

"I want to fight my own battles from now on." Koji's voice wavered as he said this. He was going back on a deal that he and his zanpakuto had made when they had first united. Hikari no Inu had promised to bring out his full power... if he fought all the battles. Every time a fight began, Hikari no Inu would take over his body and fight the fight for him.

_"You know you're scared of fighting."_

"I know, but-"

_"You should let me fight for you. I can actually win."_

"So can I. Just teach me how to use you and we can fight together."

_"What about our deal?"_

"This is a new deal," Koji corrected. "We can fight together. You don't have to do it alone anymore."

_"It'll take some hard training."_

"I know."

_"Why the sudden desire to change a good thing?"_

"I don't want to fail the captain again."

There was a brief silence.

_"I suppose I can help... But you'd better be willing to work hard."_

"I am."

_"Then let's get to work first thing tomorrow morning."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Failure

Koji slashed at the air with his zanpakuto, staring at Hikari no Inu's Shikai with a mixture of apprehension and pride. It felt like he had never before held the sword in his hand, yet it was welcome, readily accepted. Even still, he held the sword very fearfully, making very slow and precise movements, so as to not cut himself. For a brief moment, he regretted going back on his deal with Hikari no Inu, but the thought of becoming stronger forced the feeling back. He needed to learn.

He needed to prove to himself that he was strong enough to be a third seat. He may not be worthy to be a lieutenant right now, but he would be worthy of a third seat rank.

He would not fail anyone else again.

* * *

Komamura sat in his office silently, looking over a paper from the Fourth Division; apparently, Captain Unohana was ready to perform the usual check-up on the Seventh's officers. Yet Komamura found himself gazing over the same phrases over and over again. Somehow, it was too quiet to him. He looked over at the small stack of papers on his desk before realizing that the papers were taller than they would normally be. Normally by now, it would be at least down by a third...

Then he realized that his usual assistance-which came from Tetsuzaemon-was not present. For a moment, he wondered why, then remembered that his lieutenant had been dispatched already by Captain Yamamoto. So then, where was the third seat? Third Seat Shimizu should have been here by now.

"Sir?"

Komamura looked up, surprised that he had not even noticed when Fourth Seat Chiba had entered.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"It seems that no one can find Third Seat Shimizu," Chiba explained. "He left the barracks early in the morning apparently and no one has seen him return."

"Really?"

"Should we send someone to search the Seireitei?"

Komamura thought for a moment. "No, I'll find him. Thank you for telling me."

He had disappeared? That was certainly strange, if not worrisome. Why had Koji just left? He did not seem like the type to just leave. That explained why he was not here... but...

Komamura stood and walked around the desk. He already knew where to find him.

* * *

_"Do you want to stop?"_ Hikari no Inu asked when Koji had once more fallen to his knee. He was panting heavily and looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

"N-no," Koji replied as he stumbled back upright. As the training had drawn on, he could felt himself grow weaker. His breathing became more and more labored and he found himself weakening continuously. He held his sword in front of him, yet it felt heavier, as if it would simply drop from his hands. "Let's keep working. I want to be as strong as you are, Inu."

_"You won't be if you kill yourself."_

Koji shook his head. "Just teach me."

Hikari no Inu's voice sighed and finally, the zanpakuto said, _"Focus your spirit energy in front of you. Make it as dense and heavy as you can so that it will draw in the light around you."_

Koji pointed his sword's tip in front of him and focused his energy. He closed his eyes and attempted once more the technique. A sphere of light appeared before his sword... and exploded in a flash of bright, blinding light. Koji fell back from the force of the explosion and hit the ground. He coughed when his slapped against the dirt. His vision blurred very quickly, and Koji found himself starting to black out. He fought to keep himself awake as his consciousness steadily started slipping away.

_"We need to stop,"_ Hikari no Inu ordered.

"NO!" Koji said, his voice raspy. "We can keep going!"

_"You'll kill yourself!"_

"I won't," Koji snapped weakly. "I can... take... it..." And he fell once more... The last thing he thought he saw was a pair of bright, golden eyes.

* * *

"He'll be fine, Captain Komamura," Captain Unohana explained. "He's just overexerted himself. He'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," Komamura replied.

She nodded and hummed to herself as she wrapped Koji's hands. Komamura sat at his third seat's side, watching him carefully. What had he been doing that he had been overexerting himself? And his sword... There was blood on his sword's grip and Komamura watched as Unohana bandaged his bloodied hands. Why was he holding his sword so hard that his palms were bleeding? What was wrong with this kid?

"Captain?"

It was a weak voice, but Komamura had seen Koji's lips move. He spoke very slowly and raspy-like, but he was speaking. Was he dreaming?

"I'm... sorry..."

"For what?" Komamura asked, though he found himself unsurprised when he did not receive an answer.

"He'll awaken soon," Unohana assured Komamura. "Although I have to ask, what was he doing?"

"I don't know," Komamura answered. "I had only just found him when he had collapsed."

Unohana nodded and placed her hand on Koji's forehead. Her hand glowed with a dim green light that soon faded and she smiled at Komamura. She moved her hand back and Koji's eyes fluttered open slowly. His eyes surveyed the room and he sat up slowly, groaning as he rubbed his head. He smiled weakly at Unohana before his breath snagged; his gaze turned on Komamura. His face turned bright red and he looked away, biting his lip so as to not speak. It was bad enough that he had somehow ended up in the Fourth's medical ward. It was worse knowing that his captain was looking over him like this.

"How are you feeling?" Unohana inquired.

"Just fine," Koji said. "A bit of a headache."

"That will go away soon," Unohana assured him. She turned back to Komamura. "I must go now. I'll leave him to you."

"Thank you."

She walked out, leaving them alone.

"What were you doing?" Komamura asked.

The edge in his voice made Koji wince. "N-nothing, sir. Just-"

"Nothing?" Komamura growled and Koji gave a small whimper-like noise that he instantly regretted. "Nothing would not have made you pass out. Nothing wouldn't have made your hands bleed."

"I'm... sorry," Koji said, in such a small voice that only Komamura's sensitive hearing could have heard. "I just... I wanted to get stronger."

"Getting stronger doesn't mean pushing yourself to this point," Komamura said. He looked annoyed, exasperated, tired. "Maybe you really weren't ready to be a third seat. You are just a recruit, fresh from the Academy." Komamura crossed his arms and waited for a reply. However, Koji did not speak; he simply looked at the floor. "Did you hear me?"

"I did," Koji replied. "And... maybe you're right. I guess I'm just used to failing."

"What do you mean?"

Koji still avoided Komamura's gaze as he took a deep breath. "I was always making mistakes, no matter what I did. I could never do anything right. I guess this shouldn't be surprising. I'm just a failure at heart..."

"You decide if you are a failure or not," Komamura said. "Not anyone else."

Koji looked up for the first time, but Komamura had turned away. "Sir, am I still getting demoted?"

"Maybe. It depends on how I feel upon Tetsuzaemon's return," Komamura explained. "I will give you another chance, Koji Shimizu. If you can convince me in the next few days that you are worthy of your rank, then you may keep it. However, if not, you will be demoted."

"Thank you, sir... I won't let you down again."


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah; I'm uploading these really quickly. I don't know why or how, but I like it. And thanks to all my readers and reviewers for your comments, they are very encouraging. If anyone's got anything to say (mean, nice, or in between) I'd love to hear it.

Chapter Seven-Grim News

Two weeks later, Koji was positive that he was still out of his captain's favor. Komamura had not reverted entirely back to his former, warm personality that he had displayed at when Koji had started, yet at the same time, he was not as cold or distant. He seemed almost neutral, apathetic. In the very early hours of the morning, Koji would train with his zanpakuto (who had refused to train him at the same intensity as before) and from sunrise to sunset, Koji would do work around the barracks, in an effort to keep his position and to impress Komamura.

Komamura had learned of his very early training after that first, disastrous day and, from time to time, would supervise. He would watch and offer advice, but he would never accept Koji's offer to join the training. Koji had, at first, assumed that it was because Komamura was a captain and needed a different kind of training. Later, he was beginning to believe that it was simply because Komamura did not like him anymore.

It was during a routine check-up by Unohana that Iba had returned. Koji was sitting on a chair while Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu checked him when a messenger from the First Division had come into the barracks. Komamura, who had already finished his check up, heard his message and looked alarmed. Koji strained his ears to overhear, but he caught only a few words: "Iba" and "injured" and "meeting". Komamura thanked the messenger and turned back to his officers and Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"You two," he said, pointing to Koji and Isane, "come with me. We must go to the First's barracks."

"Has something happened?" Isane asked worriedly.

Komamura huffed. "The Head Captain wants to speak with the captains and lieutenants. Apparently, Tetsuzaemon has returned... injured."

* * *

While worry of Lieutenant Iba's condition did bother him, Koji found excitement in the idea of being invited to a captain's meeting to replace Iba... temporarily. Once Iba was healed, Koji's future would hang in the balance once more. But for now, Koji would simply go along with his captain's orders. Lieutenant Kotetsu seemed to feel differently. She walked with a solemn expression, her head downward and watching her feet, even as they arrived at the First's barracks.

Once inside, Komamura led the way to the captain's meeting room. His orders before they entered were clear and crisp. Lieutenants (and fill-ins) were not to speak. They were only to stand beside their captains and listen. It was rare for lieutenants (or fill-ins) to be allowed in one of these meetings; it was even rarer for them to keep their rank if they did something foolish during the meeting. Koji nodded and they entered. Komamura hurriedly took his spot between Captains Kuchiki and Kyoraku, and Koji stood slightly behind him, nearly leaning against the wall. Isane moved to be beside Unohana and they waited for Yamamoto's authoritative voice to wash over the distinguished officers. Lastly to arrive was Captain Zaraki, who had claimed to have not received the message until Yachiru-who was on his shoulder-had given it.

"Now that we have all arrived," Yamamoto said, "I must give you some very upsetting news."

"Does this have anything to do with Lieutenant Iba?" Captain Hitsugaya inquired.

"Yes, it does," Yamamoto responded. He tapped his cane on the wooden floor irritably and the message was clear. There were to be no more interruptions until questions were asked. "As you know, we had sent a few seated officers to the World of the Living to deal with the matter of a strangely high number of Hollows in a human city. They have come back, but Lieutenant Iba has been injured gravely and the other officers as well. They speak of a strange being with a presence similar to that of one of Aizen's Espada."

He paused to allow them to digest the influx of unwelcome news.

"All of the Espada were defeated, weren't they?" Shinji Hirako (the new captain of the Fifth Division) asked. "We even watched Aizen slash that third Espada."

"Yes, we did. And though she has survived, she has long since returned to Hueco Mundo," Yamamoto explained. "It is possible that this is another Arrancar that we have not seen or a new being entirely. The fact that this creature was able to defeat a lieutenant proves that this matter requires a captain to deal with it."

"I volunteer," Captain Hirako offered.

"No," Yamamoto said, so severely that they were all taken by surprise. "You may be in your second stint as a captain, but I would prefer you to spend a bit more time with your division before being deployed to the World of the Living." Then, he did something odd; he turned to Rukia Kuchiki. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, you have the most experience in the World of the Living. I would ask you to go, but to choose at least one captain to take with you. That captain will then choose three more officers of lieutenant or captain rank to join him on this mission."

Koji watched her countenance change from surprise to worry, and finally, confusion. "Sir, I don't know-"

"Choose wisely."

She surveyed the highest ranking Soul Reapers with apprehension. Captain Ukitake? She did not want to put too much stress on him. Kurotsuchi? Too creepy. Zaraki? Too crazy. Hitsugaya? Possibly: he had gone with her before. Captain Muguruma of the Ninth? No; Captain Hirako had been rejected, and she was sure that he would be too. Kyoraku? Too pervy. Komamura? Another possibility. Byakuya? She didn't know why, but found that she would prefer not to ask him to join her; possibly his new overprotective qualities. She skipped Captain Hirako and knew that Unohana was needed here in the Seireitei. She did not want to ask Soifon, but knew that Yamamoto would more than likely need to remain behind as well.

"May I choose two captains to join me, sir?"

"Yes," Yamamoto replied.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Komamura would be good for this mission, I believe." Byakuya paled, and Rukia avoided looking at him.

Koji saw Komamura's scowl-which bared his teeth frighteningly. Briefly, he wondered what kind of Gigai Komamura would use, if he would not simply stay a Soul Reaper and invisible to ordinary humans. But Yamamoto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he listened carefully.

"Very well. Captain Hitsugaya, do you accept this assignment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who would you like to join you?"

"My own lieutenant will be sufficient," Hitsugaya answered and Rangiku smiled widely, her girlish giggling filling the room. She looked as if she had just won the lottery.

"Captain Komamura," Yamamoto said, and Komamura's scowl vanished. "Do you accept this assignment."

"I feel I must refuse," Komamura said, and Koji stared up in amazement. "With my own lieutenant currently incapacitated, I must remain behind to manage my division. I cannot simply leave right now."

"I can have Lieutenant Iba recovered by sundown," Unohana assured him. "I've already examined him and done first aid. His life is no longer in danger and he should be walking soon."

"Until then, I should stay behind."

"If he will be healed tonight, you may leave tomorrow morning," Yamamoto remarked. "Will he be joining you on this mission?"

Realizing that he had been defeated, he said, "No, I can't put him through more pain."

"Then perhaps your third seat."

Koji swallowed hard and waited for an answer; he expected to be turned down, but Komamura said, "Very well."

"Good. I will have the Senkaimon opened tomorrow at dawn. Be there and ready to depart. Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

I know a lot of people hate this, but this will be a bit of a filler chapter while I'm working through a small mental block. Chapter 8 will, however, help advance the story. So, enjoy, and thanks for reading.

Chapter 8-The Morning Before

Komamura walked through the Seireitei, too deep in thought to notice the greetings of inferior Soul Reapers that he passed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard them, but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to really care. This mission to the World of the Living... Somehow, it was not the mission itself that concerned him, but the thought of having Koji Shimizu with him was... unnerving.

Certainly, the third seat was trying hard to impress him. His work output had more than doubled and he trained daily (and sometimes nightly) with his zanpakuto. Third Seat Shimizu was not exactly up to snuff with the lieutenants, but he was progressing nicely. In a few more years, he may very well be ready to be promoted to lieutenant, if a lieutenant position became available.

Yet how would he react? He had never battled the Arrancars, and his experience with Hollows might have left him completely traumatized. Would he break down if they were fighting a Hollow or would he be completely useless against an Arrancar? Would he be able to fight someone with Espada-like powers? Even the captains had needed to use Bankai against those Espada... and Koji was just now mastering the use of his Shikai.

Komamura stopped and sighed, listening to the chirping crickets that played through the moonlit night. A chilly wind picked up, blowing gently through his fur and he considered returning to Yamamoto to have Koji removed from the mission, replacing him with, perhaps, Renji Abarai. Renji has a Bankai.

_No_, he thought. _That'd crush him_.

And the last thing he needed was to have him emotionally shattered. Komamura looked back in the direction of his barracks. He needed to talk to Koji... He needed to know, without a doubt, if Koji was ready.

* * *

Koji sat on his bed, staring up at his ceiling with a smile on his face, Hikari no Inu resting by his side.

_What are you so excited about?_ the sword asked.

"Tomorrow's my first official mission as a seated officer," Koji replied. "This is my chance to show Captain Komamura that I'm good enough. Think about it. With you as my zanpakuto, we could make Seireitei history. Who knows; in a few more years, we may be promoted to lieutenant and then captain! And then-"

_Calm down_, Hikari no Inu said. _First, you have to impress Sajin_.

"_Captain_ Komamura."

_Why do you idolize him?_

"I don't."

_Then you wouldn't be so upset by me using his first name._

Koji wanted to retort, but stopped himself, knowing that his zanpakuto was right. He sighed. "It's because he's brave... Even looking the way he does, he isn't afraid to show his face. A lot of people would hide, but he doesn't. Meanwhile, I'm just a coward. For all the good I might do, I might as well stay behind."

_We need to work on your confidence_.

"Yeah..."

There was a knock on the door and Koji jerked. "Come in."

The door slid open and Koji jumped from his bed to stand at attention; Captain Komamura stepped in.

"Third Seat Shimizu, are you sure that you're ready for this? You could very well come back injured."

"Isn't that the risk with all Soul Reapers?" Koji replied weakly.

"Are you scared?"

"Not really."

"You're lying."

A pause.

"Just a bit, I guess. But I can make it, sir, I promise."

"Really?"

"I'm willing to bet my position on it."

_You're an idiot_, Hikari no Inu remarked. Koji ignored the comment, even though he felt it was right.

"Are you really or is this pointless bravado?" Komamura said gravely. Koji sucked in his breath and stood stock-still while Komamura looked him over again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you go anyway?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you follow orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you abandon your comrades?"

"No, sir."

"Even if I order it?"

He was going to say, "No, sir", but then thought back over it. He hesitated a moment before saying, "I won't just let other people die. I won't run away."

"But why die pointlessly?"

"I'd rather die a warrior than die a coward."

"Brave words. But do they really mean anything to you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I look forward to fighting alongside you when we pass through the Senkaimon."

Koji's heart lifted, a weight rising from his shoulders. "Thank you, Captain."

Komamura turned to leave but stopped at the door. "I am not as brave as you think. Before you were an officer, I did hide my face with heavy armor. It was only after the war with Sosuke Aizen that I stopped wearing it... I am not brave because I can be; I am brave because I must be. Third Seat Shimizu, I have faith that you will be brave when the time comes."

He walked out before Koji could reply, leaving Koji to digest his words.

* * *

The Senkaimon...

Somehow, it was more ominous that it seemed, looming over them like the gate to Hell itself, and Koji found himself walking strangely close to his captain. To his right was Lieutenant Kuchiki and to his left were Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. They approached the Senkaimon. Many of the other captains had come, just to see them off.

"Open the Senakimon!" Captain Yamamoto ordered... and the large doors swung open. Koji inched slightly closer to Komamura, nearly holding onto him. "Your mission is clear; eliminate this threat and return."

"Yes, sir!" the five selected Soul Reapers replied in various bits of enthusiasm.

"Captain Komamura," Mayuri Kurotsuchi called, "before you leave, I've something special for you. A Gigai for your mission."

Komamura's ears flicked slightly. "What kind of Gigai?"

"Nemu! Bring it here!"

Nemu walked over, carrying what Koji thought was a dead body. With relief, he found that it was just an empty Gigai, but he quickly realized how small it looked... It was only six feet, two inches... Three feet shorter than Komamura already was. The hair was the same color as his fur, and the musculature was impressive. The eyes were strangely vacant, but Koji was sure they would alight with Komamura's eyes when he used it. It was handsome and Koji wondered if Komamura would like it...

"It's small..."

"Yes, but it's made specially for your size. It will shrink you a bit, and it may be a bit uncomfortable, but you'll be inconspicuous."

"He'll be a model," Rangiku said excitedly.

"Thank you, but I think I should stay in this form."

"Nonsense. You should enjoy the World of the Living," Rangiku said. "With you as my arm candy, I'd look even more fabulous."

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Sorry, Captain, but it's true," Rangiku said. "He should just take the Gigai." She looked at Komamura. "I think you'd look handsome."

Perhaps that was what did it. Komamura, though seemingly very grudgingly, took the Gigai and tossed it over his shoulders. He nodded at the head captain who did not smile, nor return the gesture.

"If you are all prepared, go on, and return victorious."


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, guys. Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter of Soul Reaper Puppy, just for your entertainment. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as much, if not more than the last one. So, here you go.

Chapter Nine—The World of the Living

The first thing that Koji had noticed when they had arrived in front of... a store... A candy store, it looked like. He was confused for a brief moment before he read the sign that hung over the shop—Urahara Shop. He thought carefully... _Urahara_... The name was familiar. Then, just as the door was opening, the name "Kisuke Urahara" came to the forefront of his mind.

A man stepped out of the shop, holding a white, folding fan in his hands as he fanned himself. Dressed in various shades of green and white—complete with a striped hat and wooden _geta_—the man smiled at them and looked for all the world to have been waiting for them.

"Good morning everyone," he said, in such a cheery voice that Koji was slightly surprised. He seemed almost _too_ chipper... But wait... How could he see them? Normal humans couldn't see Soul Reapers.

"Good morning, Urahara," Rukia greeted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of two captains and two lieutenants? Some big fight happening soon?" Urahara questioned.

"I'm pretty sure you already know," Rukia replied. "We just need some Gigai for right now... and probably some Gikon too."

"I think I've got some in stock," Urahara said as he turned. "Care to step into my shop, Miss Kuchiki?"

They followed Urahara into the shop, and Urahara led them to a back room. They sat on the floor around a round table (Komamura had elected to stand off to the side instead of sitting) and waited for someone to speak.

"Well? Aren't you going to get our Gigai?" Rukia asked.

"I will, but I want to ask you first: do you know what you're up against?"

"Not really," Rukia admitted. "We only know that it's got similar power to an Espada-class Arrancar."

"Espada-class? I think that's just the tip of the iceberg," Urahara said. "To be honest, I'm worried that you don't have enough power. You remember how much three Espada pushed the Gotei 13 during their confrontation. I understand that some of them were fighting in Heuco Mundo, but that doesn't explain why the remaining captains were unable to defeat the Espada, with the obvious exception of Captain Kyoraku." He turned to Hitsugaya. "You fought the Third Espada. What'd you think of her?"

"She was powerful," Hitsugaya admitted, "and I wasn't sure if I could defeat her alone. Only after those Vizards came did we actually get some kind of handle on the situation and even then, it was Aizen who defeated her, not us."

"So, how do you plan on fighting this new threat when you could hardly handle Aizen's Espada?"

There was silence and, before Koji knew it, he was talking. "I think we can handle it." They all looked at him and Koji wished that he could've snatched the words right back, that he had kept his quiet. Yet he continued to speak, hesitantly, but audibly. "I might not know much about the Espadas' powers, but I figure that, with two captains and two lieutenants attacking the same target, we could concentrate more power on that target and eventually win."

"Have you taken into account collateral damage?" Urahara inquired. "Or even the idea of the restriction seal?" Koji's raised eyebrow made Urahara sigh. "When a high-ranking Soul Reaper enters the World of the Living, they are given a seal that restricts their powers to avoid collateral damage or damage to the souls in the World of the Living. That limits their powers by up to eighty percent."

"So..."

"Right now, we can't fight at our very best," Rukia said, in such a downtrodden voice that Koji thought she had given up on the mission entirely.

"What about Bankai? The captains can use Bankai, right?"

"It's still restricted to only about eighty percent of its true power," Hitsugaya explained. "To be honest, you're the only one of us that doesn't have the restriction seal."

"So, even a Bankai won't be enough?"

"We don't know," Hitsugaya stressed, and he sounded irritated now. "If we need more power, we have to await approval for Gintei Kaijo. That makes battle difficult."

Koji's optimism dwindled quickly. He looked downward when he felt something brush against him. He looked down and saw a black cat with bright golden eyes. With a grin, he picked the cat up and sat it on his lap, stroking the cat's fur kindly. He smiled... and then it spoke.

"I've already checked out the spot, Kisuke," the cat said in a man's voice. "Not much left to say except that there are remnants of powerful spirit energy."

Koji jumped up and the cat very smoothly hopped onto the table.

"Why are you so surprised?" Rukia asked. "It's Yoruichi."

"That cat just _talked_!" Koji said.

"I talk," Komamura remarked, and Koji looked at him. He had been so quiet that Koji had actually forgotten he was there and color flooded his face, just as the embarrassment flooded his body.

"Thanks, Yoruichi," Kisuke said. "Did you find anything useful?"

"No. Nothing that can be used, anyway," Yoruichi said. "All I can say is that there's shards of metal on the ground. That metal has the kind of spiritual pressure that I'd expect to find from a Soul Reaper, not a Hollow or Arrancar. I don't know what's going on, but I don't think we're dealing with an Arrancar or Hollow. Maybe it's just a renegade Soul Reaper."

"Have any Soul Reapers gone rogue recently?" Urahara asked.

"None that I can think of," Hitsugaya stated. "The only ones that come to mind are Tosen, Ichimaru, and Aizen. And even then, there's nothing more to it."

"Could it be one of the Vizards?" Ruka asked.

"I doubt it," Urahara said. "But it's a possibility that there is another Vizard that we don't know about." He stood and smiled at them. "Well, I don't know what to say, but good luck. And your Gigais... You'll need those." He looked at Komamura. "I see Mayuri already made one for you."

The Gigai that Capain Kurotsuchi had made was still over Komamura's shoulder, limp like a corpse.

"Yes."

"Can you fit into it?"

"I haven't tried."

"Try... I might need to make some adjustments to Mayuri's design."

* * *

Wearing a Gigai felt slightly heavier, like he was wearing a second skin. Koji felt as though his like a close-fitting bodysuit—which it technically was. Yet it moved nicely and Koji grinned. He liked the clothes. They were comfortable, and he liked the fact that they had color, as opposed to the black of the Soul Reaper's shihakusho. He looked at the others. They all seemed to enjoy their Gigais as well... except for Captain Komamura.

He looked embarrassed. His new, human face seemed to not fit him and he looked as though he would have much rather stayed in his Soul Reaper uniform than to stuff himself into a small Gigai. He was shorter in his Gigai and Koji found that, after seeing his normal form for so long, he was disturbed to see him this mock-human state.

"Wow," Urahara said. "You guys look nice."

"Thanks," Koji said shyly, but Rukia's voice cut across his and drowned out the statement.

"How's Ichigo doing?"

An uncomfortable pause formed over them, and Koji felt as if they had just crossed the line into bad conversation.

"You shouldn't see him," Urahara remarked. "I've seen him and I think he's starting to regret not having his Soul Reaper powers anymore. He gave them up to defeat Aizen and he really did not have them for very long. I think that the best thing for him is for you guys to not speak to him right now."

"But he's my friend," Rukia insisted.

"If you recall, you're the one who gave him Soul Reaper powers in the first place," Urahara stated, in such a cold tone that Koji shivered. "I don't think he needs to see you right now. Does he really need a reminded of what he was forced to give up?"

"But—"

"I know you care for him—and I think it's alright to want to see him—but it could be bad for him to see you right now, Rukia," Urahara said plainly. Then, he looked at the rest of the group. "I don't think any of you should go see him right now?"

"What about Uryu and Chad and Orihime?

"They still have their powers, but they're still close friends of Ichigo," Urahara said. "Would it be fair to go see them and not see Ichigo? My advice is to avoid that group entirely. Besides, your mission isn't about them—it's about this mysterious entity that could become a huge problem to the Seireitei and the Soul Society."

"He's right," Komamura stated. "We should get started."

They had turned to leave the shop and Urahara followed. "Good luck!" he called, as they vanished from the store.

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's chapter nine. Once more, sorry for the delay. And now, here's where I really want people's opinion. Should I bring Ichigo into the story or should I leave him out? Do you want him to join the Soul Reapers' mission?

Thanks and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, here is Chapter 10, and, based on the reviews I've got, Ichigo is taking a backseat for a change. So, thanks for the reviews and suggestions—they're always welcome, and I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 10—The First Encounter

So, this was it?

Koji walked down the street beside his captain, staring around him with a mixture of enjoyment and apprehension. He felt out of place here, in the World of the Living, and found himself only slightly reassured by his captain's presence. Yet Captain Komamura walked with a brisk pace, and Koji found himself nearly jogging to keep up.

Absentmindedly, he wondered how the others were doing. They had decided to split up to cover more ground, so Rukia, Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya had gone off in another direction. He wondered if they had found any sign of the creature they were hunting or anything at all. The longer the day dragged on, the more Koji was beginning to doubt that the creature was still here at all.

A few times during the day, they had taken brief breaks—although only to get some food and water. During those breaks, Koji had found himself simply liking the world around them. These people seemed to not have a care in the world. In a way, Koji envied them. They did not know what kind of dangers the unseen posed. They did not know what kind of fate they could meet at the hands of something they could not see.

Yet, as the day dragged on, they still had nothing to show for it. The captain's mood seemed to have dropped with the sun, which was fading away on the horizon. They'd walked all throughout the city, all-day long, and, despite defeating two low-class Hollows with minimal effort (Captain Komamura did not need to leave his Gigai, yet did so gladly), they weren't any closer to finding the mysterious creature that they'd been sent to defeat.

"Captain, should we stop for today?" Koji asked.

"Perhaps," Komamura murmured. "I don't think we'll find what we're looking for tonight. We might as well return to Urahara's shop."

"Where are we staying for the night?"

Komamura stopped and Koji thought he was considering the question. Yet he seemed to be surveying the darkening sky, as if expecting to see something. For a second, Koji was confused... then it struck him... A strange feeling, a heaviness, in the air... At first, Koji thought, perhaps, somebody else from the Gotei 13 had been dispatched; the pressure did feel like that of a Soul Reaper's... yet it was shifting, as it suddenly felt darker, more Hollow-like.

"What's that?"

"It feels like a Vizard," Komamura said, "but not one I recognize."

"So, what're we going to do?"

"I don't know, but—"

Another pressure worked its way through the heaviness, this one much more familiar, yet somehow colder. Komamura's face curled into a scowl and he reached into his pocket, withdrawing the Gikon.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is fighting someone. This is Hyourinmaru's power you're feeling," Komamura remarked.

"What if it's just another weak Hollow?"

"Why would he need to release his zanpakuto for a weak Hollow?"

Koji considered the question and before he could come up with an answer, Komamura had started to run, following the feeling of cold that magnified as they got closer. Koji hurried close behind, weaving through the throngs of surprised people that they passed. "Do you think he needs our help?"

"Maybe. Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Kuchiki could be enough, but the fact that he did release his zanpakuto is troubling. It may be a Menos-class Hollow."

"A Gillian?"

"We'd have noticed a Gillian. It's too big to stay hidden."

"So, is it an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde?"

"Doubtful. Those rarely leave Hueco Mundo."

"Is it even a Hollow?"

"I don't know. Just follow me."

* * *

They had come to a soccer field... and it was vacant... Koji looked around, hoping to find some sign of Captain Hitsugaya or the lieutenants, yet it was empty. There was no sign of them or even that there had been a confrontation here. He looked up at the captain; he was just as confused.

"Did we go the right way, Captain?" Koji asked.

"They should have been right here," Komamura replied. "I can still sense the others; they were here not too long ago."

"What should we do?"

Komamura did not reply; he simply reached into his pocket and withdrew his Gikon. He pressed onto the Gikon's top and the pill jumped out and into his mouth. One second later, he stood there in his Soul Reaper form, at full height and furry once more. Under any other circumstance, Koji would have commented on how relieved Komamura seemed upon leaving the Gigai, but he did not say anything as he left his own. After the form-fitting Gigai (and the Gigai's clothes), this was a welcome change.

Then the air grew heavy once more. Koji found himself fighting to keep his knees from shaking as gravity seemed to have increased its hold tenfold. He looked over at Komamura, who seemed to have noticed the pressure himself. The captain's hand had grasped his sword's handle, and his eyes surveyed the sky carefully, waiting. And then the voice came.

_"What's this? A Soul Reaper captain?"_

Koji swallowed hard. That voice, snarky and cold, sent shivers down his spine.

"Show yourself," Komamura ordered.

_"I'm not hiding."_

The voice, Koji realized, was behind them. He turned and looked—a hooded figure sat atop a rock there, calm and aloof. The thing (which appeared humanoid) was watching them carefully with bright, glowing green eyes and pearly, white fangs that seemed to shine on the darkening field.

"Captain..."  
"I know," Komamura said.

_"Oh, look at you,"_ the thing remarked. _"A beast... Tell me, little doggy, how did a mutt like you become a Soul Reaper captain? Shouldn't you be on a leash?"_

"My appearance has nothing to do with my skill."

_"Perhaps, but I always thought that the Gotei had more class than to allow an ugly thing like you to rise to prominence."_

"Don't talk about my captain like that!" Koji said and he wished his voice wasn't shaking. He sounded afraid and his trembling hand had scarcely touched his sword's hilt when the hooded figure finally stood.

_"Silence, boy,"_ the creature said with tangible malice. _"This has nothing to do with a child like you!"_

Koji noticed something glinting in the rising moon's light—three swords dangled from the thing's waist. He reached for the one with the light-blue handle and held it out.

_"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru."_

Koji knew what was going to happen a moment before it did; a dragon of ice burst forth from the sword, and Koji had narrowly dodged to the side when the dragon charged. Komamura, who had only just turned, withdrew his own sword and slashed; the dragon exploded into numerous shards of ice that fell at Komamura's feet.

"Where'd you find that sword?" Komamura demanded.

_"I don't owe you and explanation,"_ the creature said as it sheathed Hyourinmaru. A second later, it drew out a completely white sword with a white ribbon dangling from the pommel. It stabbed the ground four times and a small arc of snowy energy appeared before it. _"Tsugi no Mai; Hakuren."_

This time, Komamura dodged as a wave of ice charged outward. Komamura slashed with his sword and Koji saw a larger, phantasmal image of a giant's sword copy the movement. The phantom blade slashed at the creature, which calmly blocked by drawing Hyourinmaru once more.

Seeing a chance, Koji drew his own zanpakuto and dashed forward, but with a deep, booming sound, the creature had disappeared, reappearing a few feet away from where it had been.

"That was Sonido, wasn't it?" Komamura asked. "Are you a Hollow or an Arrancar?"

_"I don't see a reason to answer you,"_ the creature told him. _"However..."_ The creature threw Hyourinmaru from its hand and it fell with a clatter to Koji's feet. Then, it withdrew its last sword and threw it and the white sword to Komamura. _"If that's all that the Gotei 13 can do, I have nothing to fear."_

"Who are you?" Komamura asked.

_"A being with no equal."_

With another Sonido, the creature had disappeared. Koji, still shaken, sheathed Hikari no Inu and looked at the swords the creature had left... They were glowing... and changing. Hyourinmaru changed completely first, transforming from a sword... into Captain Hitsugaya, lying prone on the grass. Koji hurriedly fell to Hitsugaya's side, sitting him upright. His eyes fluttered for a moment and he looked at Koji.

"Captain, are you okay?"

"Just fine," Hitsugaya said. "A bit shaken, but fine."

He stood and looked at the other swords... They were changing as well. The white sword transformed into Rukia who slowly woke and the last became Rangiku, who seemed to be dreaming happily.

"Mastumoto!" Histugaya called.

Rangiku jerked awake.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding drunk.

Hitsugaya shook his head before seeing Komamura and Koji. "Did you see it? That weird thing?"

"Yes, we saw it," Komamura said. "Are you alright, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya considered the question before saying, "Not really. I feel really..." And he passed out, falling forward. Komamura hurriedly caught him before he fell onto the grass and then reached out to catch Rangiku. Koji hurried over to Rukia, who seemed to have passed out as well.

"Captain Komamura, what should we do?"

Komamura was silent for a second before saying, "Let's get them back to Urahara."

* * *

Urahara analyzed them carefully... Koji watched as he checked their vitals, and his eyes scanned over their unmarked bodies.

"What's wrong with them?" Koji asked after a few uncomfortable minutes.

Urahara looked up. "I can't say. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them physically, and their spiritual pressures are normal as well. From what I can tell, it just seems to be a bit of exhaustion. What did you say happened?"

For the third time, Komamura explained. When he finished, Urahara nodded.

"That doesn't make sense," he said finally. "Nobody should be able to use a zanpakuto that doesn't belong to them and I've never heard of a Soul Reaper being turned into their zanpakuto."

"So, this is something you're unfamiliar with?"

"For now, but I can keep trying to find some information," Urahara said.

"Kisuke," said a voice, and Yoruichi entered, her arms crossed. "I think I've found something."

"What?"

Yoruichi held up what looked like a shard of metal. "I found this on the soccer field. It's the same kind of metal I found when Lieutenant Iba was injured. It feels like a Soul Reaper's zanpakuto."

"Which once more raises the question of a renegade Soul Reaper," Urahara sighed. "But you said there haven't been any, right?"

"No," Komamura stated. "At least, none that I know of."

"Maybe Yamamoto's keeping secrets again," Yoruichi suggested. "We need to get into contact with him. Maybe he knows something."

"Okay, I'll set it up," Urahara offered. "Meanwhile, can you watch them, Yoruichi?"

"Yes."

"And you two, you'll probably need some sleep. I have a feeling that you'll have to battle that thing again tomorrow night," Urahara suggested.

Komamura simply nodded and Koji found his heart beating heavily... He kept quiet and prayed silently. That spiritual pressure felt too familiar—it was a feeling he had not had in years. He hoped that _he_ wasn't really responsible...

He hoped that _he_ was really dead...

* * *

Okay, Chapter 10...I'm pretty sure that it isn't my best work... but here it is. And I'm working on using this as a springboard for chapter 11. So, yeah, Chapter 11 will be more important than chapter 10, yet Chapter 10 leads into Chapter 11. So read both when both are available. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, guys, thanks for reading and for the great reviews. Here it is, as promised, Chapter 11 of Soul Reaper Puppy.

* * *

Chapter 11-The Past's Vengeance

It had started to rain.

Koji listened to the rain from where he lay, staring up at a ceiling that he could not see in the darkness of the room. Urahara had given them a spare room at the back of the shop to stay in, yet the shop was very clearly not meant to contain quite so many people. Komamura sat with his back against the wall, arms crossed and head drooping, and Koji lay by his captain's side. Hitsugaya and the lieutenants were laying next to Koji, still unconscious, but, for the most part, unharmed.

He thought back to the thing he had seen, the hooded figure with those strange powers that stirred something in the darkest recesses of his memory. Somehow, he was positive he knew what that thing was, yet he wasn't sure. It was very possible that he was mistaken... but the dark aura that surrounded the creature was almost undeniable.

"Why are you not sleeping, Third Seat Shimizu?"

Komamura's deep voice made Koji look up. Golden eyes were peering down and Koji knew it was pointless to attempt to fake sleeping. He sat upright and propped himself against the wall beside his captain, forcing himself to appear calmer than what he actually felt.

"It's nothing, Captain," Koji told him. "Just a bit nervous, I suppose."

"I can understand," Komamura responded. "I was unhinged by that creature as well."

"What if it's a Hollow?" Koji suggested carefully. "Or an Arrancar?"

"If it's a Hollow, then it could very possibly be a Vasto Lorde," Komamura told him. "It was smaller than any Hollow I'd ever seen... but if it is a Vasto Lorde, then we need reinforcements. Vasto Lorde are the strongest Hollows that exist within Hueco Mundo, but I do not understand why a Vasto Lorde would leave Hueco Mundo. That isn't like them."

"I still think we can defeat it."

"I appreciate your confidence, but don't be so arrogant," Komamura advised. "That thing was able to defeat a captain and two lieutenants. Not only that, but it somehow managed to take control of their zanpakutos' powers."

"I was thinking about that," Koji said. "The zanpakuto is the physical form of a Soul Reaper's powers, right?"

"I suppose you could define it like that."

"What if, instead of taking control of the Soul Reaper's powers, they transform the Soul Reaper into their powers? That way, they'd be able to use the powers because they've also got the Soul Reaper."

"It's an interesting theory, but I've never heard of a Hollow with such powers," Komamura stated. "I suppose that anything's possible." Then, Komamura's voice changed. He sounded concerned. "Are you frightened by that creature?"

The question made Koji blink in amazement. Had Komamura noticed how much he had been shaking when he had drawn his sword? It would be useless to lie; Komamura had always known was he was lying. "I'm sorry," Koji stated. "I know, as a Soul Reaper, I'm not allowed to be afraid. I need to be braver."

"Who said that you weren't allowed to be afraid?" Komamura asked. "Fear is a natural feeling, but you can't let it stop you from doing your duty. You are a Soul Reaper, and a Soul Reaper must carry out his orders, regardless of their own fear."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"You continue to apologize when you have not done anything wrong. Are you feeling guilty about something." Then, almost like an afterthought, Komamura said, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Koji's heart seemed to stop. Did he know? How could he? He hadn't told anyone... except Komamura. Komamura knew a little bit of his third seat's distress, but Koji knew that he had not told the complete story. He considered attempting to divert the situation entirely, but before he could, Komamura said, "You don't need to keep secrets from me."

"Captain," he began hesitantly, "do you remember that night? When I had slept in your office?" He spoke lowly, hoping that Komamura would allow him to not explain.

Komamura said nothing, but nodded solemnly.

"That nightmare I had... That creature had the same spiritual pressure as the Hollow that killed my father... but it was stronger this time."

"Do you think it's the same Hollow?"

"How's that possible. That Hollow was larger."

"Hollows evolve, and typically get smaller as they do." Then, a furry hand fell on Koji's shoulder. He looked up, but Komamura was no longer looking down at him. "Will you be alright? Facing your fears isn't easy, especially when it's related to this kind of trauma."

"I think so, sir. I'll just have to go through it. I don't have a choice anymore."

"That's how you survive trauma," Komamura remarked. "You don't go through by simply knowing that things work out; you survive trauma because you have no other choice."

"Thank you, Sa-" He stopped himself quickly and said, "Captain Komamura."

"Get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow," Komamura ordered.

Koji nodded and lied back down. Komamura looked at him and a small thought entered his mind. He's like a little pup. Then, he shook his head. Where did that come from?

Then, a few minutes later while in the depths of his sleep, Koji's head seemed to nuzzle into Komamura's leg. Komamura jerked slightly. It was clear that Koji was still sleeping, but his head was right against his leg. Did he even realize what he was doing?

And then he spoke, murmuring so that only someone with sensitive hearing could have heard him.

"I'm glad you're back, Dad..."

* * *

So, lovely ladies and handsome gentlemen, there is Chapter 11. Please read and enjoy and know what Chapter 12 is already in the works. I expect to have it uploaded no later than three days from now, if that long. But yeah, keep an eye out for it because I promise that is coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, guys, as I promised, here is Chapter 12. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I'm going to be honest—I was amazed that Chapter 11 was so well liked, but I'm beyond happy. You couldn't see it, but it made my week to know that you guys like it so much.

Chapter 12—Lingering Sensations

Sunlight came into the room through the window, and it warmed Koji's face. For a brief moment, his dream had dominated his senses and he wondered how he'd gone from home to this strange place... This his eyes came upon Captain Hitsugaya and the lieutenants and the memory of the previous day flooded his memory. That strange thing that was so vaguely familiar... Being in its presence had made him think of his father...

Then another question came. Where _was_ his father? He quickly corrected himself and said aloud, "Captain Komamura", but the thought of calling him his father had already played through his mind and it was almost too difficult to shake off. He hurriedly stood and, with one more worried glance at his companions, he stepped out of the room and into the shop. The door had closed as soon as he'd entered and he chased after the person who left, just barely catching them before they could disappear.

"Captain!"

Komamura—in his Gigai—turned, and faced Koji. "Oh, you're awake. I had hoped to return before then."

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just going to investigate the field," Komamura replied. "As I said, it had been my intention to return before you woke up."

"What about Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki and Mastumoto?"

"Urahara agreed to take care of them in our absence," Komamura explained.

"Can I come with you?"

The question rang awkwardly in the air, hanging like a pall over them. He hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did—like a child begging to a parent—but it was said and all that remained was Komamura's answer. And the captain considered the question and soon turned away. Koji felt as if he had crossed an invisible boundary, but the captain's voice rang out as he started to walk away.

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

So, what're we looking for, Captain?"

"Something that's out of the ordinary."

They stood off to the side of the soccer field, watching as children played, kicking the black and white ball from one side of the field to the other, laughing as they did so. The rain from the previous night had muddied the ground and soaked the field, making it glisten in the sunlight. Koji watched, expecting to see something, but when they failed to notice anything out of the ordinary, his hope faded.

"Captain, maybe we should—"

"Just a while longer, Shimizu," Komamura stated. "I want to be completely sure."

It was growing hotter, and the children's joy and excitement was starting to wilt in the sudden burst of heat. Their movements gradually became slower and slower until they finally stopped. One of them, a black-haired youth, sighed and said, "I was ice cream."

In unison, they all agreed, and they walked off, oblivious. Koji considered asking Komamura for an ice cream break, but quickly smothered the thought before it escaped him. He could already hear Komamura's sharp reprimands for such a childish thing when they were supposed to be _working_.

With the children gone, Komamura stepped onto the field and surveyed it once more. His eyes darted back and forth quickly and his nose twitched slightly as he sniffed the air. A small growl escaped him and Koji reached into his pocket for the Gikon.

"Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite; the trail's gone cold," Komamura replied. "We won't find _it_ until _it_ finds us."

"That means that it's gone, right?"

"Unlikely, but we can't rule out that it has left," Komamura admitted. "For now, let's return to Urahara's shop."

"We can pick up ice cream on the way," Koji said jokingly as they started to walk away from the soccer field.

"Yes," Komamura said, surprising Koji so much that he stumbled over his own feet. "That does sound refreshing."

* * *

The fact that they stopped for ice cream on the way back was surprising; watching Komamura lick at the ice cream atop the waffle cone was amusing. Koji made a mental note: the captain likes vanilla. It was strange to think that Komamura had a taste for anything sweet like ice cream, but perhaps it was simply the heat of the day that had convinced him to stop. But there was something more that seemed to be on his mind than the frozen treat in his hand.

The vendor had said that they looked like a father and son.

_Do we really?_ Koji wondered. He looked up at his captain and thought back to the feeling of the captain's hand on his shoulder... just like his father used to do. He shrugged it off—this was not his father, this was his superior... and yet the feeling had returned to the front of his mind as he licked at the chocolate dessert that had started to melt into his hand. Komamura looked down once and, upon seeing his subordinate's ice cream melt into the cone and overflow, had chuckled. Koji wondered, _What does he think?_

"Well, I'm glad I found you," said a voice, and they stopped and turned; Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were standing there, looking for all the world as if they had never been out cold.

"Good to see you up, Captain," Koji said honestly.

"Aw!" Rangiku whined. "They got ice cream! I want some, Captain!"

"Later," Hitsugaya said. "Right now, we've got more important matters to discuss." Rangiku pouted, but she said nothing more. "The creature that attacked us, did you get a good look at it?"

"Not really," Koji said. "It wore a hood and it was dark, so we couldn't see its face. All we know was that it had your zanpakutos."

"I see," Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. "Did it use them?"

"It used Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki," Komamura replied, "but after that, it abandoned them and left."

Hitsugaya's expression fell.

"It didn't use my Haineko?" Rangiku asked. She sounded jealous.

"No."

"Aw, my poor Haineko," Rangiku mused.

"The fact that it didn't keep them is what troubles me," Hitsugaya replied. "How did it use them at all?"

"Actually, it turned you _into_ the zanpakutos," Koji explained. "It didn't just use them. And when it left, you transformed back."

"I see..."

His face was grave.

"Is there something we need to know, Captain Hitsugaya?" Komamura asked.

"We have spoken with Captain Yamamoto... and has given us some... disturbing news," Hitsugaya said.

"Let's walk and talk," Rangiku suggested. She led the way and they followed.

"Where's Rukia?" Koji asked.

"Training back at Urahara's," Rangiku replied simply. "She wants to be in top shape for this."

"As I was saying," Hitsugaya stated, "the issue is not a Soul Reaper or a Hollow, but a hybrid."

"A hybrid? A Vizard or Arrancar?" Komamura asked.

"Neither," Hitsugaya stated. "Do you remember what Kaname Tosen had become during your confrontation? He had not only the powers of Hollowfication, Shikai and Bankai, but also a Ressureccion."

Komamura's face curled into a snarl, but he said, "Yes, I remember."

"This being is the same way, and it's only shown us it's Shikai, if that," Hitsugaya stated. "Captain Yamamoto warned us of a Soul Reaper from Kurotsuchi's Division who had been conducting illegal experiments. Most notably, he had defeated a Hollow known as Mimic. When he discovered, he was discharged and removed from his position as the Twelfth's third seat. Only after he left was it noticed that he had not only defeat Mimic, but also absorbed its power into his own zanpakuto."

"And what _is_ his zanpakuto?"

"It is called 'Namonake'—the Nameless," Hitsugaya explained. "It's power was recorded to be able to imitate another Soul Reaper's or a Hollow's powers. By absorbing Mimic's powers into Namonake, the Soul Reaper made it so that he could absorb more than just one power—he could absorb everything at once and mimic anything he has previously absorbed."

"Who is this Soul Reaper? Why have I never heard of him?"

"His name is not recorded and his records have been tampered with and are unreliable," Hitsugaya said. "Even Kurotsuchi does not know the former Soul Reaper's real name."

"So, how do we defeat someone who can copy our zanpakutos?"

"He can copy Shikai and Bankai, but only at his level," Hitsugaya said. "If our power exceeds his, we can overpower him. The only issue is that he knows our weaknesses just as well as we do. We need to show him a power that he doesn't know and can't easily copy."

"A Kido?"

"Kido is too easy. As a third seat, I don't doubt that his knowledge of Kido is quite formidable."

"What if we attacked at all fronts?" Koji offered. "We don't give him a chance for a counterattack and just keep the pressure on him. Or, better yet, just seal him up until we can deport him back to Central 46 for punishment."

"If it were that easy, he'd be in an ice prison by now," Rangiku said. "Even the captain's zanpakuto wasn't able to freeze him over. He was able to melt it with Kido."

"What if we seal him in something he can't melt?"

"Like what?" Hitsugaya asked.

Koji thought for a moment. "Crystal. A crystal prison. My zanpakuto can create crystals from light particles. If we trap him in crystal, he'll be in a stasis until we move him and, if that doesn't work, you can try to freeze him again."

"He makes it sound so easy," Hitsugaya remarked.

"I just don't want to fail my first mission," Koji explained, "and, what's more, if we have a plan, we can beat him."

"And what if your crystal _and_ my ice fails?"

"Then we use Kido."

"And when that fails?"

"Then we improvise," Rangiku chimed in.

"Enough," Komamura sighed. "It's a conundrum, that's for sure, but we can't continue to debate amongst ourselves. We need a solid plan of action."

"I don't have the seal on me," Koji continued, "so I'm already at full power. And I managed to hold of Lieutenant Abarai during training."

"Training is different than an actual battle," Hitsugaya said, "but you do have a point. Without the restriction seal, he is probably at a lieutenant level, if not slightly higher."

"So, why don't we let him lead the charge and we can fight as backup?" Rangiku suggested. "We keep close, and keep him safe."

"A flawed plan," Komamura noted.

"But still a plan," Rangiku insisted, "and with Rukia, our little team can't fail."

"But—"

"Can we get some ice cream now?" Rangiku said excitedly, pointing. Across the street was the very same ice cream parlor that Komamura and Koji had just left. Koji felt his face burn with slight embarrassment. They had thought Komamura was his father... What would they say if they saw Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya? That the redhead was his mother or the short captain was his brother?

A happily misfit family?

Before anyone could protest, Rangiku was crossing the street and Koji found himself going after her. When he opened the door for her, she said, "I just thought about, but you and him"—she nodded towards Komamura—"look related when he's in his Gigai."

Unsure of if he should reply, he simply nodded and held the door for the two captains. More ice cream—and a painful brain freeze—did little to ease the thought of actually being considered his captain's son...

And he didn't know why, but he did like the prospect of it.

* * *

Here you go, Chapter 12, and for Chapter 13, you'll finally get to see the face of the mysterious hybrid...

So, there you go, and for anyone who's interested, draw me a picture of what you think Koji should look like. I'd love to see it because I can't draw at all... Period.

So, enjoy, read, and review if you have the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you'll like it. I'm really enjoying writing it.

Chapter 13—Rage of the Mimic

Finding the rogue Reaper was easier that Koji thought; the pressure of his presence was too easily recognizable, to quickly found. They approached it carefully on the waterfront, just beneath the bridge. The Soul Reaper seemed to be captivated by the full moon—which looked relatively eerie to Koji, especially when it's light reflected from the water.

They approached cautiously, with the captains in the lead and Koji standing between them.. Rangiku and Rukia came up behind them, swords withdrawn and Sode No Shirayuki released.

The Soul Reaper's head turned and faced them as they approached, Koji keeping close to Komamura for moral support. He needed it, he was too afraid to do this alone. The Soul Reaper, dressed in a long black coat and black trousers, seemed more intimidating, now that they could see his face. He was young, with short, unkempt black hair and eyes the color of blood. Through his trouser's belt-loop was his zanpakuto.

"So you found me," the Soul Reaper murmured. "I'm surprised it took so long."

Hitsugaya's hand went to his sword. "We can do this one of two ways, rogue. You can come back to the Seireitei with us willingly, or we can cut off your limbs and drag you back."

"Really, little captain Hitsugaya?" the Soul Reaper chortled. "Do you really believe that's what's going to happen? I beat you easily last time. Can you defeat me now? The dog and the child hardly did any better."

Hitsugaya withdrew his zanpakuto and held it in front of him. "Bankai..."

A burst of cold air swirled around them, creating a small mist. When Koji looked, Captain Hitsugaya's shoulders had wings of ice attached and his limbs had been armored in the same ice. Hitsugaya pointed his sword at the Soul Reaper.

"You can't defeat me with the likes of a Bankai, but you're more than welcome to try, little captain," the Soul Reaper remarked as he drew his own sword. "Copy, Nomanake."

It happened nearly instantly. The Soul Reaper's zanpakuto released a same kind of mist as Hitsugaya's and when the mist was gone, the Soul Reaper had the same wings, the same icy armor, the same Bankai.

Hitsugaya charged...

_It's time_.

Koji drew his sword and Komamura dashed into the fray. It was captain-class combat, and he was interested to watch two captains duel with this Soul Reaper, but he had a job to do. He withdrew his sword.

"Flash, Hikari no Inu."

The sword flashed before it transformed into its Shikai and he took a bracing stance, the sword's tip pointed at the renegade Soul Reaper. The sword began to glow and Koji looked over at Rukia, who moved up to his side. She stabbed the ground four times in an arc in front of her.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren."

"Hikari no Inu: Kessho."

Two similar waves of white energy—one of light and the other of ice—charged forward towards the captains and the rogue. Koji smiled; his plan could work. At the very last possible moment, Komamura and Hitsugaya jumped out of the way. The rogue turned... and was trapped. Two layers of material—ice and crystal—encased the rogue, his face frozen into fear. Koji's smile was so wide that it hurt. His plan had not only worked, it had worked perfectly.

"That's done with," Hitsugaya said. "Open a Senkaimon. We need to get him back to the Seireitei before he thaws."

_"Take me back to the Seireitei?"_

The voice—so hauntingly familiar—made them all look closer at the crystalline-ice prison. The rogue's face was no longer visible; a white and red Hollow-like mask covered his face... an earsplitting crack echoed through the dark night as the prison started to break...

And it shattered like glass, leaving the Soul Reaper standing there, Hollowfied and still with Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai.

"Really, now?" he mused, his voice distorted by the Hollowfication. "Did you really believe that you had enough power to stop me? My powers transcend that of Soul Reaper's, whether you are a captain or a lieutenant. And I still haven't shown you everything I have."

"A Resurrección?" Komamura asked.

"No," the Soul Reaper remarked. "The fact that a worm like you could irritate me to this extent and force to me to Hollowfy to kill you... That's enough for me to not hold back anymore, little doggy. You aren't worthy of Resurrección; I'll kill you here, Hollowfied. The question isn't 'Am I going to kill you'. The question is 'Who do I kill first'."

_That mask_, Koji thought fretfully. The body was different, but the mask was undeniable. His legs started to shake and his sword trembled in his unsteady hands. That was the mask of the Hollow who had killed his father.

The familiar fear of that day flooded him, the desire to run starting to overpower him. He couldn't move. He knew that, if he did, he would run away like a coward. He was too terrified by this Hollowfied Soul Reaper, too haunted by that memory.

"Komamura, we can't hold back," Hitsugaya stated. "We need to—"

It happened so quickly that Hitsugaya narrowly avoided it. The Soul Reaper's sword slashed just inches from his face and Hitsugaya jumped backward before taking flight, hovering above with surprise... blood dripped from the shallow cut on his nose.

Komamura attacked, and the Soul Reaper matched the captain's movements perfectly, blocking them, toying with him until, finally, he slashed. A quick, clinical move that slashed Komamura's shoulder. Like Hitsugaya, Komamura had only barely dodged a fatal blow by moving back and going upward.

Then the Soul Reaper's gaze turned on Koji.

"I know you," the Soul Reaper noted. "I remember that fear." He started to walk closer. "Ah, yes... Mimic's memory serves me well... He remembers the day he killed your father... Ten—no, eleven—years ago." He held his sword out. "That's right; you ran away like a coward... By the looks of it, you haven't changed... Wearing a Soul Reaper's uniform doesn't disguise your own cowardice."

He covered the distance almost immediately. Koji had stumbled backward and had fallen as the Soul Reaper's sword lifted.

"Once a coward, always a coward," the Soul Reaper noted.

Koji closed his eyes and waited for the final slash, the burst of pain that would accompany his death... It never came. He slowly opened his eyes... and sucked in his breath as droplets of blood fell onto him.

Captain Komamura loomed over him, his back slashed by the Soul Reaper's sword. The Soul Reaper had been forced back by Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Rangiku but it was too late. The captain had already been cut deeply and was barely standing as it was.

"Are you... alright?" Komamura inquired.

"Why did you...?"

The captain collapsed, having enough strength just to keep himself from crushing Koji. Koji hurriedly flipped him over, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Komamura's inert body...

Rage replaced fear and hatred replaced sanity... It happened too quickly. Koji could feel his own power spiking to an untouched high, and he turned. The others had noticed it too, and they were watching him carefully. His body began to glow with a bluish light... but it was dark, hateful, evil. He ran forward and slashed... slicing the rogue's shoulder. The rogue stumbled backward, and looked carefully; his wound was already healing visibly as the skin stitched itself back together...

The sun started to rise.

Light began to slowly bring life back to the sky, and the rogue looked up; it was impossible to tell his expression behind the mask.

"We'll finish this later."

He lifted his hand and snapped; the very air seemed to open up into a dark void. Koji ran forward once more, but hte rogue slipped into the Garganta and was gone, the Garganta closing behind him. Koji tripped as he slashed at the air where the rogue's head had been, and fell (face-forward) onto the grass.

"Forget him," Hitsugaya ordered, his Banaki melting away now. "We need to tend to Komamura."

They moved over to the captain and Koji had only one thought: _This is my fault_.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 13, for my favorite people. Enjoy, read, and, if possible, review, because Chapter 14 should be up no later than the end of this week. Might upload it as a Thanksgiving present to my wonderful readers.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, guys, as promised, Chapter 14. Emotions run rampant, but it's not a bad thing. Guess it just depends on how you define "bad", but that's beside the point. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14—Secrecy

It was difficult, seeing Komamura injured like this.

Koji sat by his captain's side in Urahara's spare room where they had slept before. Hitsugaya and the lieutenants were in the front, speaking to Urahara, attempting to decide their next move against the strange Reaper with Hollow powers. Right now, Koji found that he didn't care. What mattered was how badly he'd failed, how he'd actually gotten his captain hurt because of his own cowardice.

The captain was breathing—that was a good sign—but the breathing was slightly labored. When they'd brought him back, Urahara had promised them that he would survive. Urahara had bandaged Komamura's wound, and used some kind of drug to accelerate his healing, but somehow, it wasn't enough for Koji. He wanted the captain to wake up _now_.

He had lost track of how long he had been sitting at his captain's side when Urahara entered, his face slightly more grave than usual.

"We need to talk," he said, in such an authoritative voice that Koji found himself slightly frightened.

"About what?"

"About what you haven't told the others. I could sense your powers from my shop... You do have Soul Reaper powers, but there's something else, something you aren't telling the others. You have power that you're keeping hidden away, don't you? Or is it power that you're putting into something else? Or maybe it's just a secret you're intent on keeping..."

"It's not important."

"How much power are you holding back? You haven't achieved Bankai—I know that for sure—but you do have some power that you aren't using. How much of it is dedicated to keeping up that disguise?"

"I don't know what you're—" Koji stopped his reply midsentence. He had never been good at lying, and it was very clear that Urahara wasn't foolish enough to be deceived by anything that he said. Rather than attempt another round of deception, Koji sighed. "Are you going to tell them if I tell you?"

"Depends on if I need to."

"It's a Kido, one that I learned at the Academy," Koji said. "Bakudo 83: Henkan."

"Ah, yes," Urahara stated. "Transformation. And you've kept it going for how long?"

"A few... months," Koji sighed. "I've kept it maintained."

"Continuously?"

"Well, no," Koji said, "not exactly. Sometimes, I release the Kido, but more often, I just keep it going so that nobody knows." Koji looked at the inert figure of Komamura. "Captain Komamura's probably braver than I ever was."

"If you dropped the Kido, you'd be more powerful than this," Urahara stated. "Your powers are already impressive. Once you release the Kido, you'd probably have more power than you'd know what to do with. You could very easily make lieutenant and, once you learn your Bankai, you might even be able to become a captain."

"I don't deserve to be a captain," Koji noted. "I don't even deserve to be Komamura's lieutenant." He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the lump of guilt that worked its way into his body. "I've spent so much time trying to lie to my captain... If I drop the Kido, and he sees me—"

"You think too little of Captain Komamura," said a voice, and Hitsugaya entered the room, Rangiku and Rukia close behind. Urahara looked up at him, but Koji looked away. He couldn't bring himself to look at Captain Hitsugaya, yet he didn't want to look at Komamura either. He contented himself with staring at the wall. "How is he?"

"Just fine. He'll wake up soon, but I don't know if he'll be in the best condition for battle," Urahara said. "Captain Unohana would've done a better job of healing him than me."

"You've done what you can, thank you," Hitsugaya said. Then, his gaze turned on Koji. "Is there any particular reason why you're trying to hide your real appearance?"

Koji didn't immediately reply. He didn't want to answer, yet he knew he could not simply ignore a captain's question. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry." Short and sweet, but he knew it wouldn't suffice. Hitsugaya started to speak once more.

"Why don't you release your Kido and show us what you really look like?"

"Because—"

"Third Seat Shimizu..." The voice, moaned and saturated with pain and exhaustion, was one that Koji wished he hadn't heard right now. He didn't need to hear it, yet he looked and saw Komamura's eyes focused on him. "Release your Kido; that's an order."

Koji swallowed, hating that he could not refuse. He hesitantly lifted his hands and clapped. A small wave of white light washed over them, but it quickly faded...

And Koji sat there... feral and furry. His fur was sleek and black and streaked with silvery lines. A tail had appeared at the base of his spine, visible over the top of his pants, and when he looked up, his blue eyes had become a shade darker, with vertical, slitted pupils. His human ears had vanished, replaced by wolf-like ears that were, instead of being flared upward, were flatted against his head in his embarrassment. Koji swallowed hard, then heard a squeal.

"HE'S CUTE!" Rangiku announced.

"That's it?" Rukia asked. "That's all you were hiding?"

"He looks like Komamura," Hitsugaya noted. "A bit darker-toned, but..." He looked between Komamura and Koji. "Are you two related somehow?"

"No," Koji said, still avoiding their eyes.

With visible (and audible) effort, Komamura sat upright, looking at Koji with a mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Why did you hide yourself?"

"I just thought... When I was younger, people were always scared of me because of how I looked. I didn't want that to happen again," Koji explained. "I figured that if I could keep it secret, I'd do better as a Soul Reaper." Then, upon seeing Komamura's disappointment, he said, "I'm sorry, sir." Then, on the heels of that, he said, "Are you angry with me?"

"I cannot fault you for hiding your appearance, as I once had done," Komamura stated. "I must confess, though, that it does bother me that you cannot trust your allies with who you really are. It hurts to know that your friends cannot be trusted."

"Captain, I really am sorry. I know that this probably isn't the best way to find out, but I was just scared of how everyone would react if they knew. I scared people," Koji said with a small, whimper-like noise. He sniffled, and quickly wiped his eyes. "I won't make this mistake again. Since you're like me, I guess... you, of all people, would've understood."

"Yes, I would've. But now that we know you've been keeping this secret, is there anything else you haven't told us? Anything that could help us now?"

"No, sir," Koji said. "I'm sorry for getting you injured, Captain, but I'll make up for it."

"How?"

"With his Kido released, he'll have plenty of energy to spare," Urahara stated. "Give me about a day or two with him, and he'll be fighting at his best. If we do it right, he might even learn a new trick with his zanpakuto."  
"Urahara, are you suggesting—?" Rukia began.

"Yes," Urahara replied. "He's powers might just be strong enough to reach a new level."

"A new level? You mean...?" Koji gasped.

"Captain Komamura, since you're injured, I would ask that you stay behind to help me supervise his training," Urahara suggested. "After all, for what I have planned for him, it may very well be better to have you here."

"I see," Komamura said. "I can help, but what about the rogue?"

"We cannot fight him now," Urahara said, "simply because he's too powerful right now. Even you and Captain Hitsugaya were not strong enough to defeat him, but with the seal on you, I'm not surprised. He's clearly got power equal to a captain at twenty percent of his power. So, what if we find a Soul Reaper without restrictions and with power equal to a captain?"

"Me?" Koji asked.

"Of course."

"How?"

"You've got to learn the next stage of power."

"The next stage... You're talking about—"

"Bankai."

* * *

Be honest; how many of you saw this coming? How many of you knew something like this was going to happen? -_-

Either way, here's Chapter 14, and I hope you're ready to see more of Koji Shimizu. Enjoy, read, and possibly review.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, guys, Chapter 15. Here's something for the enjoyment of everyone and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

Chapter 15—Day 1 of Bankai Training

The excitement of the day took over Koji when he woke the next day. He rose and suppressed his own excitement—even his tail was wagging, despite his best attempts to keep it calm... What? His tail?! He was about to cast the Bakudo once more before he remembered last night—everybody already knew.

But still, Urahara said that he would teach him _Bankai_! The last, and most powerful, stage of the zanpakuto. He thought about Hikari no Inu's possible Bankai. Right now, it could change into anything... What would it be? A giant version of itself? Or, maybe, something small-but-deadly? The possibilities were, as of right now, endless.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said a voice as the door to the room opened. Komamura looked down at him and Koji looked back. "Come. Urahara has everything set up for today's training."

"Great... but what about the rogue?"

"We have reason to believe that he may not appear this night," Komamura said. "Since you did manage to injure him, which be believed impossible, he may have temporarily retreated. If not, Captain Hitsugaya will alert us to his appearance. Come, we must not dawdle."

* * *

His first thought was "impossible", but his second was "wow".

An entire desert... underground... beneath Urahara's shop! How the hell did he manage it? Koji followed Komamura across the dusty, brown ground, staring up at the infinite sky that stretched above them. They were still walking (at a pace that Koji found slow for Komamura) when the captain spoke.

"So, when you used to release your zanpakuto, your _disguise_ faltered," Komamura noted.

"What do you mean?"

Komamura turned and looked at him. "I noticed it during your bout with Renji Abarai. The moment you released your zanpakuto, your human disguise starts to weaken as your powers are directed towards your zanpakuto and away from your Kido. But now since your powers are going entirely to your zanpakuto, will you be able to control your weapon?"

"I think so. As long as my zanpakuto's not being fussy, I should be able to get it."

"Fussy?"

"Sometimes, Hikari no Inu acts childish, but I think he wants to learn Bankai as much as I do," Koji explained.

"You realize that most people take centuries to learn it and decades to master it."

"I know. So, how does Mr. Urahara plan in teaching me?"

_"With this."_ Urahara's cheery voice cut through the air and their conversation from behind them. They turned and saw Urahara approaching, holding what looked like a vaguely humanoid-shaped, foam board. Urahara stopped and stuffed it into the ground, smiling at Koji.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Stab it," Urahara said.

"Why?"

"Shikai is achieved by the zanpakuto drawing the Soul Reaper into its world," Komamura explained. "Bankai can be achieved by drawing the zanpakuto into the material world."  
"This little thing here," Urahara remarked, "will bring your zanpakuto out forcibly. It's dangerous, but it'll shave your training time down considerably. The issue here is what you'll do when it comes out. You may have to do something... risky."

"Risky... how?"

"Depends on how your zanpakuto wants to teach you. I can't say for sure what'll happen, but worst-case scenario—you die."

Koji swallowed hard before looking back at Komamura, who looked down at him. Koji had hoped to see some kind of support; it was faint, but it was there. And besides, with Captain Komamura supervising the training, it couldn't go bad, right? After all, how could the captain fail?

"Okay," Koji said, withdrawing his sword. He was about to pierce the figure before he said, "Has this ever worked before?"

"Twice," Urahara said. "I did it and, of course, the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The Soul Reaper who defeated Sosuke Aizen, right?"

"Exactly," Urahara said, "and we're living proof that it works. It's just a very dangerous process."

"If you want, we can call off this training, Koji," Komamura said.

"No, I—Did you just call me Koji?" he asked, blinking in amazement.

"That _is_ your name, is it not?"

"Y-yeah," Koji said. In the back of his mind, he felt a sense of happiness at the captain's use of his name, but he kept it in check. Right now, they had to focus on the task at hand. "Let's get started."

Koji thrust his sword into the foam figure and watched in amazement. At first, he had thought his zanpakuto exploded in the following display of brilliant, white light. It had vanished completely from his hands, and for a moment, he panicked before he heard the voice of his own power echoing behind him.

"So, why have you summoned me here?" asked Hikari no Inu, standing there with arms crossed. The sight of his zanpakuto in the physical world had briefly taken him by surprise before Hikari no Inu's next statement reached his ears. "Do you really think you have what it takes to learn Bankai? You've hardly mastered Shikai."

"I don't have a choice," Koji said. "We need it to beat the rogue."

"'The rogue'," Hikari no Inu remarked mockingly. "If you are serious about learning Bankai, then you need to forget about 'the rogue'. Right now, I'm your only concerned. Right now, either you're going to learn Bankai"—he flicked his wrist and a sword, the exact image of his Shikai form, appeared in his palm—"or I'm going to kill you."

"This isn't exactly fair, you know," Koji stated. "I'm unarmed."

Hikari no Inu smiled, and Koji felt something in his hands. It was another copy of his zanpakuto's Shikai, yet it felt different. There wasn't the same kind of power he had once felt from it. Then he looked up at Hikari no Inu and understood. The power of it existed within this manifestation of his zanpakuto.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Defeat me with your own power," Hikari no Inu said. "Force me to into submission and you may very well be able to unlock the power of my Bankai."

That was it; conversation was over. Hikari no Inu charged, and Koji barely had time to dodge before his enemy's blade slashed. He had stepped back, but he felt the blade rip his clothing, exposing a thin line over his chest that steadily grew as his clothes drooped slightly.

"You could've killed me!" Koji whined.

"That's the point," Hikari no Inu noted before charging again. Koji saw his blade start to glow and immediately knew what was coming. He brought his feet together, flexed his knees, and pushed off just in time, as Hikari no Inu swung, a wave of crystal following the arc of his swing. "Running away isn't going to teach you Bankai, Koji Shimizu."

Hikari no Inu pointed his sword tip up and a sphere of energy appeared, growing larger as more energy gathered. Koji pointed his finger down.

"Hado 4: Byakurai."

The orb of energy ruptured just as the Kido was fired, releasing a beam of energy that met Koji's Kido just in time. An smoke-filled explosion followed and Koji found himself waiting to it to clear... until another beam fired up through the smoke, dissipating it as the beam charged forward.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!"

The transparent wall appeared, but just as the beam made contact, the wall cracked loudly before shattering. Koji, still airborne, tumbled out of the way, trying his hardest to suppress the lump of fear that had appeared. Had he been that strong when he had fought alongside Hikari no Inu?

"Quit running away," Hikari no Inu bellowed. "I refuse to teach a coward!"

"Don't call me a coward!"

"Then what are you? A frightened child?!"

Koji charged downward, faster than he had meant to. The air meeting him slapped his face and blew through his fur, but he found that he didn't much care. He slashed when he was close enough and the ground beneath his opponent seemed to cave in, but there was something wrong. Hikari no Inu had blocked the blow with no effort at all.

_"Kessho,"_ came Hikari no Inu's almost hiss-like voice.

Hikari no Inu's sword became covered in the same crystal the blade could discharge, and Koji found his blade stuck as the crystal began to cover them both. He struggled to get it loose and found himself hating his zanpakuto's empty expression.

"You're too weak to learn Bankai," Hikari no Inu stated.

"I'm not weak."

"Then prove it."

Koji pulled with all his might, and the crystal broke, shattering like glass. With his sword free, Koji slashed once more, and this time—with much pleasure—had his opponent on the defensive, blocking his blows. Koji didn't want try his sword's techniques (he doubted they'd work) but at the same time, he knew that this wasn't enough. What would be?  
Koji tried to stab Hikari no Inu, but the zanpakuto spirit simply dove underneath it, moving with speed to stand behind Koji. He prepared to slash again. Koji pointed his finger behind him.

"Hado 4: Byakurai."

The beam of electric energy surged outward, but Hikari no Inu gave a very lazy wave of his sword and the beam was deflected, aimed right towards Urahara who very easily slammed it down with the back of his hand. Koji would've cared about it if he wasn't currently in battle.

He lost track of how much time he had spent dueling with Hikari no Inu when it finally happened. One misstep and Koji capitalized on it, thrusting his sword deep into his enemy's shoulder. The sword passed all the way through, and Koji was about to release another Kido when he felt something force itself into his own shoulder.

"You let your guard down," Hikari no Inu remarked, "and you're wondering if you're about to die. Answer the question: are you going to die here?"

"N-no."

"Then don't. Prove to me that you deserve to learn Bankai."

* * *

From where he stood, Komamura watched the bout. He knew that he couldn't interfere unless he had no choice, yet it was hard to watch his comrade get stabbed like that. He was shaking, holding himself back from getting involved. It was difficult to watch. It was more difficult to do more than watch.

Just a few inches away, Urahara was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Komamura asked.

"It's odd to me," Urahara stated. "For someone like you to find another person, a kindred spirit, and to not have any kind of emotional attachment to him... What does this boy mean to you, Captain Komamura?"

"He is my comrade and subordinate."

"You don't have to lie, Captain," Urahara said, grinning stupidly. "I know that that Koji means a little more to you than that, right?"

"I don't know—"

"You're just afraid to answer the question," Urahara remarked, "just in case he happens to overhear with those ears of his. Probably hears like a safecracker, right?"

"Are you making fun of him, Urahara?"

"Maybe? Why? Does it bother you?"

"It bothers me when anyone talks badly of my friends."

"'Friends'? That's a start, but I know that the kid means a little more to you than that," Urahara said. "Rangiku told me how you two stopped for ice cream, just like a father would with his son."

"I do not have children, and the boy's father is dead."

"Maybe, but since he lost his father, is it so unimaginable to think that he may look for someone else to fill that void? A new father, perhaps?"

Komamura hesitated before answering. "Yes... quite possible..."

Deep thoughts started to play through his mind as he thought about Koji. Before, he had been afraid that he was setting Koji to be another Kaname Tosen... What if it's deeper than that?

_If he's starting to think of me as his father... does that mean I'm thinking of him as my son...?_

* * *

CHAPTER 15, EVERYONE! ENJOY!

Thanks for reading—gives me a lot of satisfaction to know that people are enjoying it. So, here's chapter 15, and chapter 16 will be available as soon as possible. I've got my final exams next week, so it may take some time while I start doing some last-minute cramming.

Sorry for that, but I promise that I won't just abandon the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, guys, found some extra time between studying, so here's the next chapter, just for my readers.

* * *

Chapter 16—The Meaning of Power

Day one had come to an end much sooner than Koji would've preferred and, despite the aching pain in his bones, Urahara had intervened, tapping the zanpakuto spirit on its shoulder to turn it back into its foam form. Regardless of his own desire to learn Bankai, Urahara and Komamura had both told him he wasn't ready just yet and the training had come to an end for the day.

That night, Koji found himself outside, his joints still throbbing and his bandaged cuts still aching. He wasn't sure why he wasn't sleeping, but he knew why he had come outside; he had always loved the sight of a full moon amongst a backdrop of stars. He had gotten atop the roof of Urahara's shop just for the sight and relaxed slightly. He laid down onto the roof, wincing slightly as one of his wounds was pressed down. He had started to drift when somebody had joined him on the roof.

"I figured I'd find you here."

"Sorry, Captain," Koji said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Do not apologize," Komamura said, "that's a bad habit you have. Do not apologize when you have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, sir," Koji said, biting his lip on the apology that had started to form. "Are you alright? How's your wound?"

"Healing," Komamura replied.

"Is it keeping you awake, sir?"

"No. I've endured worse. I actually came up here to talk to you, Koji," Komamura stated. He was quiet for a brief second. "Why do you want to learn Bankai? What drives you to achieve Bankai?" Koji was about to speak, but Komamura said, "If it's for the same reason you achieved Shikai, then you will not succeed. Achieving Shikai is not the same as Bankai."

"I want it because I _need_ it."

"Why?"

"We won't win without it."

"Is this just about victory? Getting the upper hand in a single battle with a rogue that you may never see again?" Komamura inquired. "That is not enough for Bankai."

"_We _need it."

"Wanting it for other people isn't enough either. What is truly driving you? What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know. I just... feel... I feel like I won't be able to relax until I have it."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm just angry."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"At who?"

_"I don't know!"_ Before he knew it, Koji was shouting, his heart pounding as he felt his eyes start to water with tears.

"At me?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

"I don't know!"

"Answer the question, Koji."

Silence... then...

"Myself," Koji admitted sadly. The tears started to fall, matting down the fur on his face as the tears got caught in the hair. He quickly wiped them away. "I'm angry with myself. I just... You shouldn't have been hurt because of me. Everyone's right; I'm nothing but a coward. That's why I need my Bankai. So I don't have to feel like this anymore. I don't want to drag anyone else down anymore. I want to be able to fight with you. I want to be able to save my... _friends_, not get them hurt." Koji couldn't believe it; he had almost called Komamura his 'father'.

"Was that so hard to say?" Komamura asked, looking down at him.

Koji didn't answer.

"Wanting power to protect someone else... That is noble," Komamura said, "and that may very well be what power means to you. And it may just be the way you achieve Bankai. Use your power to protect your comrades, not to kill your enemies."

Koji nodded, understanding. Komamura yawned, a sound that reminded Koji of a fierce roar. He didn't flinch, yet smiled. He had become used to hearing the sound with his close proximity to the captain. In fact, he had come to expect it whenever the captain felt like sleeping...

Yet right now, he felt like he had to say something. He looked away before speaking.

"Captain, may I talk freely?"

"Yes."

Koji swallowed hard before saying, "Is it wrong that I think of you as more than my captain?"

Komamura didn't say anything.

"I think..." He trailed off, wanting to find the right words.

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Komamura remarked, "and I must say that I am not really so surprised. I supposed that I had noticed it myself."

He did it again; Komamura's hand touched Koji's shoulder and he was looking down... Just like a father would to his son. There was a softness in his expression that Koji noticed, a kinder side that Koji had either not seen or had forgotten. He did not seem bothered, but peaceful, relaxed.

"I understand," Komamura said. "I think, somewhere in my heart, I've started to feel for you too."

The conversation was over, and Komamura climbed down. Koji watched him enter the shop once more before returning his attention to the sky. He knew now... He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Day 2... This was it.

Komamura watched from afar with Urahara once more, and he found himself surprised. There was a new kind of fervor to Koji's skill, a new kind of resolve and determination that Koji had never shown before. Even his Kido seemed more powerful.

"What'd you say to him?" Urahara inquired. "He's acting differently."

"I noticed..."

Then it happened... Hikari no Inu fell backward. Koji stood over him, his sword pointed at his enemy's throat. They were staring at each other—one with resolve and the other with fear—briefly frozen as they waited for the other to speak or move.

"Aren't you going to do it?" Hikari no Inu questioned. "You can kill me now, you know."

"No," Koji said. "I won't use my power to kill you when I don't have to."

"You're weak," Hikari no Inu snapped. "Why should I teach you Bankai when you aren't even strong enough to—"

"You don't need to teach me anymore," Koji said. "I know what the secret is to it."

Hikari no Inu's eyes opened wide. "Secret...?"

"Your power isn't about hurting others; it's about protecting friends, isn't it?" Koji asked. "That's how I'll achieve Bankai, right?"

Hikari no Inu was struck by the blatant statenment. "You know...?"

"Took some time, but I understand it now," Koji explained. "I'm not supposed to use this power to kill. It's meant to save."

Hikari no Inu jerked upward and Koji jumped back, his sword still pointed at the zanpakuto spirit. Yet Hikari no Inu's sword started to dissolve into a steam-like vapor, vanishing steadily as the spirit approached. The spirit reached him and pressed his hand to his wielder's heart.

"You've done it," the spirit said. "You're ready for it..."

"For Bankai?"

"And much more."

The spirit smiled as it started to dissolve into the same vapor as its weapon, yet, instead of disappearing into nothingness, it seemed to enter Koji, disappearing into his heart. Koji felt a warmth take over him and he turned to Urahara and Komamura. He waved to them and ran over.

"So, how'd it go?" Urahara asked. "Did you do it?"

"I'm ready," Koji explained. "I think I can do it now. Bankai. I'm ready to face the rogue now."

"Well done," Komamura said. "I couldn't be prouder. But are you sure it'll work?"

Koji looked up at his captain. "I swear on my life that I won't fail."

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 16. Felt rushed to me, but I hope you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, guys, sorry for the delay. My finals are taking over my time and I'm really annoyed with it. But, during this downtime, I did have time to write the next chapter for you. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17—My Duty, My Reasons

For a short while, Koji was concerned that the rogue would not show himself again, which was disappointing, now that he had achieved Bankai. He wanted to use it, to defeat the rogue with this power he had worked so hard to attain. And yet, while searching the next day with his captain—who he was starting to, in his mind and sometimes verbally, call "Father"—he felt the strange desire to return to the Seireitei and claim that the rogue had left for good.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Koji asked, looking up at the sky as the sun set on the horizon. "I mean, he hasn't come back in almost a week."

"I do not know," Komamura responded. As usual, he looked uncomfortable while stuffed in his Gigai and Koji couldn't blame him. His Gigai was uncomfortable, now that he had released his Kido. "Hopefully, he will return soon enough. The sooner he is defeated, the better off we shall be. Remember, he has only appeared at night, and we may just have to wait for nightfall."

"Yes, sir," Koji murmured, slightly dejected. Then, he perked up. "Do you think I'm stronger now?"

"Yes, you are, there is no doubt about that."

Koji beamed which, outside the Gigai, would've looked like a snarl. He was happy to think that he had impressed the captain, but there was more to it than that. "Do you think I'll be a captain one day?"

"Perhaps, if you keep training."

"Will I get as strong as you?"

Komamura stopped and looked down at Koji. He smiled as well before saying, "I'm sure you'll get even stronger."

Koji let out a small cheer before stopping abruptly. A sudden burst of pressure overtook them and they, almost instinctively, looked upward. A Garganta was opening the sky, revealing the black void inside. Then, someone stepped though, dressed in white and with three swords strapped at his waist. His clothes may have changed, but there was no mistaking the power that radiated from him.

Without thinking, Koji pulled out his Gikon and flicked the small pill into his mouth and jumped out from his Gigai as a Soul Reaper, flying upward with his zanpakuto unsheathed in an attempt to land a single, fatal blow on the rogue who floated above them. He made a horizontal slash that would have bifurcated the rogue... but he struck something strong, solid... Too solid to be flesh.

"Well, look at you," the rogue said, turning to look directly at Koji, having blocked the strike. "You look like that ugly dog-captain. And you seem stronger." He vanished with a loud booming sound before reappearing behind Koji. Koji quickly turned around to face the rogue, glaring daggers into that hated face. "What's wrong? You seem angry, coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Perhaps not," the rogue admitted. "No coward would've attacked me like that. But that just makes you foolish."

He put his hand to his face. "I'm not going to play games with you this time. This time, I'll crush you completely from the start." Waves of energy flowed towards his face, a deep, crimson color. The color soon stopped, but he moved his hand away; his Hollow mask covered his face. "Are you ready to die, Soul Reaper?"

He moved forward and Koji had barely had time to block... but he had not attempted to kill with his sword; he had attempted to kill with his bare hand, an open palm. His palm had touched the cutting edge of Koji's sword, yet it was not bleeding. A ball of red energy appeared: a Cero. With the quickest thinking he could, Koji flash-stepped away, just seconds before the Cero discharged. The beam flew into the distance before dissipating and the rogue turned to face Koji once more, who had reappeared just behind him. For the first time, the rogue withdrew one of his swords—it looked like Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto: Hyourinmaru.

"What's your name, little doggy?"

"Third Seat of the Seventh Division: Koji Shimizu."

"I am a former Soul Reaper of the Twelfth Division: Hayate Nakamura."

"KOJI!" called a voice. Captain Komamura had flown up, sword drawn.

"Captain, I'll handle this," Koji assured him. "Leave him to me."

"Koji—"

"Sir," Koji interrupted. "Please, let me do this. I need to."

The captain seemed conflicted, but Hayate Nakamura had started to laugh behind his mask. "Really, little reaper? You think you can do it?"

"I have more power than before," Koji replied, sounding remarkably snarky in his own ears. He sounded arrogant to himself. "Flash, Hikari no Inu."

Koji's zanpakuto flashed brightly, but before the sword had completely transformed, Koji had charged, slashing with his zanpakuto as he dashed forward. Hayate brought Hyourimaru up to defend himself, but Koji had prepared for it.

_"Kessho..."_

As the swords clashed, crystal began to grow on Koji's sword, starting to encase the two swords together. Hayate attempted to pry his sword away from the quickly growing crystal, but when he deemed it impossible, he released it, skipping back a few inches. Koji's eyes narrowed and he twisted his sword slightly. The crystals vanished almost immediately and Hyourinmaru-copy started to fall, tip down, towards the world below. Quickly, Komamura glided down to catch it by its handle, looking up with a slight sense of amazement.

"Impressive, to so easily defeat a captain's zanpakuto," Hayate noted.

"You're not a captain," Koji said.

Hayate frowned at the rejected comment, though it was hidden behind his mask. "Don't mock me, boy." He withdrew another sword. "Growl, Haineko."

The new sword had... vanished. For a brief moment Koji was confused before he felt something slash his leg. He fell onto one knee. He looked down at his now bleeding leg and saw what looked like a small cloud of steam around his leg. Quickly, he tumbled out of the way, just as Hayate swung Haineko's sword handle.

"Well done, but you can't just escape you know."

"Haineko..." Koji murmured. What did that mean?

Haineko...

Haineko...

"Ash cat," Koji realized as he continued to dodge the clouds of ash.

"STAND AND FIGHT, SOUL REAPER! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU JUST YET! I WANT TO KILL A WARRIOR, NOT A COWARD!"

"I am a warrior!" Koji bellowed, and he pointed Hikari no Inu's tip at the incoming cloud of ash. The orb of light appeared and ruptured, firing the beam of energy into the ash, which almost immediately dispersed. Hayate was laughing uproariously. Koji looked at him; Haineko had reconstituted its sealed form.

"Aren't you going to fight me seriously? Or is this the full extent of your capabilities?"  
_You're ready for it_, said a voice in Koji's head and he recognized it as the voice of his zanpakuto. _There's no need to hold back anymore._

"I haven't done it before," Koji said, to both Hayate and Hikari no Inu. "I don't know what'll happen, but I'm willing to give it a chance." Then, with increasing confidence, he said, "It's my job as a Soul Reaper to stop you here."

"Don't be an idiot," Hayate reprimanded. "Don't throw your life away on a battle that you know you can't win."

"I'M A SOUL REAPER!" Koji shouted. Hayate and Komamura jumped in surprise as Koji's newfound resolve. "I LIVE MY LIFE BY PUTTING MY LIFE ON THE LINE!"

He held his sword up to the sky. "BANKAI!"

The sword seemed to explode in a brilliant flash of whitish-blue light. Koji felt it, the power radiating from his sword... The synergy, the power which rested within the sword.

The real fight started now.

The light faded and Koji stood there, clad in azure, crystalline armor that covered his chest, gauntlets over his arms, and a helmet over his head. A blue and white scarf had appeared on his neck and his sword was clenched in his hands, slightly longer with a single red stripe on the blue blade.

"Akurui Hikari no Ookami."

"So, that's it?" Hayate asked. "That's your Bankai? You hardly look any different. Don't play games with me, little doggy."

It had happened to fast for Hayate to respond. Koji had vanished, his arm had been sliced off and he was standing there, still shouting where Koji had once stood. It took a moment, but Hayate soon realized what'd happened. Pain surged outward from where the limb had been cut and he wheeled around, trying his hardest not to shout in pain.

"Bastard," Hayate grumbled. "You really want to die, don't you?" Quickly, he touched his shoulder and grunted; a new arm sprang forth quickly and he flexed it to be sure that it worked. "Cut my arms off as much as you like. It won't make a difference." Hayate reached for his third sword. "My Nomanake won't let me die."

"What if I kill you before you have a chance to regenerate?"

"Try it," Hayate grumbled, holding his sword horizontally in front of him. "I'll be honest; I've been taking it too easy on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I underestimated what you could do, but no longer. If you're coming at me with your full skill, then let me come at you with mine." The air became heavy again and Hayate's entire being glowed with crimson energy. Koji felt his breath hitch; even in Bankai, this power that Hayate exuded was frightening. "Nomanake, Saishu Keitai: Tabla Rasa."

The light flashed brightly for just a moment... then faded. Koji, temporarily blinded, looked away, but when he looked back, he saw... himself, standing there with his Bankai activated... but how could that be? He knew that there, Hayate had just been standing, sword drawn, ready to release some unseen power.

"You seem surprised," the double said. Somehow, it had even copied his voice. "You never knew, did you?"

"What are you?"

"Tabla Rasa," the copy repeated. "The blank slate. This is my Resurrección. As of right now, I have no power of my own. Every bit of my power is coming from you."

Koji scowled.

"So this is your Bankai," Hayate murmured. "Quite interesting." He flexed his body. "Wow, this furry gets a bit itchy, doesn't it? Or maybe it's because I'm not used to it."

"Don't mock me!" Koji shouted.

Hayate laughed. "Mock you? I _am_ you."

He vanished and Koji had barely managed to turn to block the incoming slash. Their swords met and repelled each other, bouncing off the metal. They took steps back, each one mirroring the other's movements perfectly. They stood there, mirror images not daring to make a move.

"Are you still scared?" Hayate asked.

"If you're really me, then you know the answer."

Silence...

"We have a full audience," Hayate remarked. "Surely you don't want to disappoint them, right?"

Audience? Koji was confused before he looked down and saw the two captains and two lieutenants there, watching in apprehension. He could see it on their faces. They wanted to help, but did not dare intervene for fear that they might strike their ally.

"If you're really me, then you know that this can't end well for either of us. If we're equal, then we're both going to die."

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Why would I die with you? That's just pointless."

He pointed his finger at him, and it shined with crimson energy. "Tell me, I'm curious. How does it feel to be hurt by your own power?"

A beam of red energy fired from the orb and Koji copied the attack. The blasts met in midair and exploded in a smoky release of energy. They both charged into the smoke and slashed at each other. It was almost like watching a choreographed dance, as each of them moved around the other carefully, making the perfect slashes (nothing less than a fatal strike) and perfect blocks (which were executed with precision).

Komamura watched from where he stood, his hands shaking. He knew which one was which, but Koji's request rang in his head. He did not want help, but it was almost impossible to keep himself back. His hands were clutching the Hyourinmaru-copy, which was rattling in his hands.

"Komamura, what's going on?" Hitsugaya demanded.

Komamura was silent.

"Komamura!"

Silence.

"SAJIN!"

Komamura looked down at the small captain, who looked so upset that it was nearly palpable. "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"You know who's who, don't you?"

"Yes," Komamura said, returning his attention to the fight.

"Why don't you help him. At this rate, they'll kill each other."

"He knows that," Komamura replied, and the words had made him choke down a small ball of worry.

"Then help him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't need my help."

"Sajin—"

"Just watch, Captain Hitsugaya."

It happened just as Hitsugaya turned back. An explosion of energy as their swords collided, sending them both reeling backwards. They quickly regained their footing and glared at each other, feeling the other's emotion and growing fatigue. How much longer could this last?

One of them charged forward and the other parried. The combat continued, each one matching the other's techniques. Crystals fired from both swords, beams of light from the palms and blades clashed in midair as they each had their own drive, their own desire, to win, to be victorious. Once more, a force of energy pushed them apart.

"This is getting us nowhere," one said.

"Probably," the other huffed, "but I'm still alive."

"You're pretty damn arrogant, you know."  
"So are you."

"Coward."

"Bastard."

One charged, but the other did not move; he stood still, as if paralyzed, before finally, the blade pierced his stomach and he coughed, blood from his mouth splashing onto his opponent, who was grinning widely... then he coughed too, blood droplets surging down to the ground below.

"I told you we'd kill ourselves," one (Koji) wheezed before coughing again.

"You're wrong," the other one (Hayate) said. "I can regenerate myself countless times. As it stands, I'm immortal." The other pulled his sword from his opponent's body, but the opponent kept his blade where it was. Once more, the other stabbed, this time aiming slightly higher, piercing the shoulder. He stabbed over and over again, but his opponent's blade stayed where it was. "You can stab me a hundred times, but I won't die. I can't die, not before I—"

"Kessho..."

The command, uttered with audible and visible difficulty, was obeyed almost immediately. The first one's blade—still imbedded in his opponent—exploded with crystals, stabbing the second one numerous times inside the body, rupturing everything those crystals paths as they spread and grew, before finally piercing the head, the brain, and jutting out from the top of the second's head.

The second one shimmered, like an image in water, before the image was broken like glass, revealing Hayate Nakamura, shocked and barely alive.

"You... bastard..."

He slumped, and the crystals retreated back into the blade from whence they came. Carefully, Koji kicked the rogue from his sword and the rogue fell backward, a bloodied mess of cuts and slashes, landing on a building below with a sickening thud. Koji looked down for a second, just to be sure, before he himself fell and darkness overtook him and he fell...

* * *

Okay guys, Chapter 17 is completed and I hope you like it. Just as a thought, since it's the Holiday season and all... How would you guys feel about me doing a Christmas story with Koji and Komamura. I know Christmas stories are a bit overdone, but I just figured it'd be something festive.

Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, guys, sorry for the delay. Here's Chapter 18 for you and I hope you like it. The Christmas Special is in the works and will be uploaded most likely on Christmas Day or Christmas Eve. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18—The Ties That Bind

Koji dreamt of... nothing...

He stood on something; he felt the a solid, flat something beneath his feet, but an endless darkness surrounded him completely. He heard his footsteps as he moved forward, and the sound of his footsteps echoed loudly, ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure where he was walking—the absolute darkness made him wonder about the point of moving forward—but he knew that he had to go somewhere. No matter how far he went, if he moved in a straight line, he would eventually reach the end.

_"Koji..."_

He stopped, jumping in surprise. He turned and saw a figure there, a shimmering, white figure, standing just behind him. His heart leapt with excitement at the prospect that he was not alone, but there was something more than that... He knew who this person was. He started walking towards the figure, and found a warmth flooding him.

"Father..."

"Koji," the figure murmured.

Koji stopped. That voice... That wasn't his father's voice... He knew the voice, but that was not the voice he had expected. It was the familiar voice of his captain.

It was Komamura's voice.

The figure started to change and lose its white glow, and, steadily, it changed, transforming. When the glow had vanished entirely, there stood the captain, calm and collected.

"Captain," Koji said, starting to walk again. "Do you know where we are?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, but do you know—"

"I'm sorry, I should've fought with you. You got hurt because of me."

"Hurt?" Koji repeated. He looked at himself. He felt no pain and there were no wounds. He felt better than he ever had before. "Captain, I'm okay, really, but—" Koji stopped speaking as images began to flood his mind. A battle... the rogue... the end of it all... Then...

Darkness.

Just the same endless darkness that came after the fight with Hayate Nakamura... What happened to him? He didn't understand.

"Captain, what's going on? I don't know—"

"Please, wake up, Koji," Komamura said. "Everyone's waiting on you."

"Captain, I don't understand, what's going on?"

There was silence, and Koji wondered if Komamura could even hear what he was saying. He had finally reached Komamura and attempted to touch his shoulder. He felt someone else's hand grab his own, and he watched carefully. Komamura's hand was holding his own.

The world was changing, color starting to pierce through the darkness. Koji found himself falling, reclining backward. He attempted to keep himself upright, but it was useless. He felt backward and was lying down... but it didn't hurt. He found himself lying on a comfortable bed, and Komamura sitting by his side in a chair, still clutching his hand. The darkness had transformed into a room which Koji started to recognize; the Fourth Division. He looked up.

"C-Captain?" he murmured, temporarily confused.

"I'm glad you're awake," Komamura said, smiling at Koji. "Are you okay?"

Koji nodded, but pain shot up through his body. He winced, making a small whimper. "I've been better, _Captain_."

"The pain will soon subside," Komamura said. "Urahara managed to stop the bleeding fast enough to save your life. When we brought you back, Captain Unohana did what she could to completely close the wounds. For the time being, you need to rest." Komamura released his hand and started to stand, but Koji quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"Sir, I heard you talking," Koji said. "How long had I been... asleep?"

"Just few days," Komamura answered, looking slightly embarrassed. "You heard me?" Koji nodded and Komamura smiled. "I'm glad that I got through... Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

It was Koji's turn to be embarrassed. "What'd I say?"

"You kept trying to call for your father," Komamura remarked. Then, almost hesitantly, he said, "Do you see me as your father?"

"No," Koji said, thinking he was expected to. "You're my captain."

"The reason I ask," Komamura continued, as if Koji had not interrupted, "is because you always stopped asking for your father when I came to visit you. You don't have to deny it."

"But, sir—"

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice. Captain Unohana entered, grinning. "That's good. You may be able to leave today." She walker to him and smiled at Komamura. "Captain Komamura, once I look him over, I'll send him to you. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes. I shall be waiting in my office."

* * *

Komamura sat in his office, thinking carefully as he hurriedly filled out the paperwork that had piled up on his desk during his numerous absences. Perhaps he had visited Koji too much—Soul Reapers often got injured while they worked—but he felt he needed to. Something about Koji still had him feeling slightly strange, yet this time, it was not apprehension. It was a closeness to him. It wasn't the kind of relationship that a captain should have with a subordinate. It was deeper, more personal.

He looked down and found that he had been reading the same line on the paper three times. He was too deep in his thoughts to really concentrate on working right now. He sighed. He missed having Koji here to help him with the work.

There was a knock on the door and Komamura looked up. "Enter," he called.

The door opened and Tetsuzaemon walked in... and Koji right behind him. Komamura suppressed a gasp of surprise; he hadn't even realized how much time had passed since he had left the Fourth Division's barracks.

"Sir, Third Seat Shimizu is back from the Fourth," Tetsuzaemon announced.

"Yes, thank you, Lieutenant," Komamura replied. When Tetsuzaemon stayed where he was, Komamura said, "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Tetsuzaemon backed out of the room—and in the back of his mind, Komamura remembered that he had forgotten to congratulate the lieutenant on his speedy recovery—but right now, the captain was focused on his third seat, who stood before him apprehensively.

"Koji, I told you that I would decide your position within the Seventh following the completion of our mission, did I not?"  
"Yes, sir," Koji replied. He had forgotten.

"Your skills in battle, your Bankai, and your courage prove to me that you are... worthy of your rank," Komamura stated, "but there is something more personal I would like to discuss with you."

"Sir, I—"

"Wait, Koji. Let me speak first," Komamura ordered and Koji nodded. Komamura stood up and walked around his desk, stopping when he was in front of Koji. "We discussed before, in the World of the Living and in the Fourth's barracks, that we are... close to each other. I want to talk to you about that one more time."

"Yes, sir..."

"I want to know what the closeness means to you."

Koji started to speak, but stopped himself quickly. He considered the question carefully. "Sir, I'm... I feel like... you're like..." He fumbled with the words.

"Yes?" Komamura urged.

"I feel like you're becoming more like... my father."  
There... It was said.

"I figured as much," Komamura replied, "but I just wanted to be sure." He took a deep breath. "Koji... I am glad that you told me, it shows a certain trust that one would expect a father to have with his son." There was a pause. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, but does that mean that you think of me as your son?"  
"I think that I am starting to," Komamura said. He reached forward and once more placed his hand on Koji's shoulder. "If you really become my 'son', there will be high expectations for you as the son of a captain. Will you be able to handle the pressure?"

"I learned Bankai in two days. I'm pretty sure that I can take it... _Father_."

Komamura smiled, nodding down at Koji. "Very well, _son_. Then I will do my best to support you as a father should."

Koji took a step forward and, before he had known what was happening, he was hugging his new father. Komamura seemed unsure of what to do for a few seconds, but he soon returned the hug. The same thought replayed itself over in Koji's mind.

_I have a father again..._

_ I have a father..._

* * *

Okay, guys, here's Chapter 18 and I look forward to hearing people's responses. The Christmas story will be up soon. Hope you like it, and let me know if I should do a sequel to this. I liked making Koji and I really hope you guys like him too.

Let me know what you think.

—Captain KomaCute


End file.
